


There's a Reason Why Papyrus Doesn't Use the Phone

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: Alterations in the Timeline of Timelines [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Ambiguity, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Cinnamon Roll Sans, Drinking & Talking, Family Issues, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hopeful Ending, Implied Relationships, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Papyrus, Optimism, Overprotective Sans, POV Papyrus, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus in denial, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Sans, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Mettaton Ending, Protective Papyrus, Redemption, Relationship Discussions, Sans Being Sans, Sans Doesn't Know, Sans Has Issues, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Something Made Them Do It, Threats, To Be Continued, Trapped, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertale Reset Issues, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yandere Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: Part 1: Rumored ProposalUndertale!Papyrus talks between Underswap!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus about a possible New Year Marriage Proposal Mettaton planned for him tonight!_________________________________________________________________Part 2: Impromptu ProposalUnderswap!Papyrus made a group challenge between Underfell!Papyrus and Undertale!Papyrus on Valentines that they'll take Sans out in a date._________________________________________________________________Part 3: The Engagement (Cancelled)Underfell!Papyrus finds himself trapped by his brother for 'security', just like Underswap!Papyrus and Undertale!Papyrus, due to certain events._________________________________________________________________Part 4: [Sealed] FateOkay. I am going to try to finish this but I gotta do the other side first okay? I need to add some Ink before Error. x_x[IMPENDING ERROR]





	1. phone call for papyrus

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I didn't do good except make this story...
> 
> There's a Reason Why Sans Checks Papyrus' Phone.
> 
> Check it out if you want to read Sans-centric stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: Rumored Proposal
> 
> Undertale!Papyrus talks between Underswap!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus about a possible New Year Marriage Proposal Mettaton planned for him tonight!
> 
> The two doesn't know how to feel about this when they two have an underlying feeling they too will undergo the same thing as their original... **What a sheer coincidence!**
> 
> *Oh and Sans overhears the conversation and decides to do something. (Explicit to Implicit.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Sans heard it because of how loud his brother is.
> 
> Underfell!Sans overhears it before entering the room.
> 
> Underswap!Sans wiretapped his brother's whole conversation.

[UNDERTALE UNIVERSE]

 

"SHOULD I GO FOR IT? I MEAN I THINK METTATON IS GOING TOO FAST FOR MY TASTE." Undertale!Papyrus sighs, holding the phone near his skull as he lied down on bed. Currently in the True Pacifist Ending, Undertale!Papyrus mused about the bizarre signs a certain celebrity has hinted him in the past few weeks. The mistletoe mishap, the Gyftmas gift which was a new photo album featuring him and Mettaton but mostly Mettaton and his signatures, the ongoing visits in his and Sans' house which Sans recently purchased upon going to the Surface (Closer to the Human too!), the insistence of the celebrity of having him as his room mate to lessen his older brother's burden (Sans has to come back home to read him a bedtime story) and the continuous amount of Dates requested by Mettaton. Papyrus knows he adores Mettaton as a great Actor/singer/monster but in terms of Love? Papyrus sees Mettaton the same way as he sees the Human Frisk in their first date: Platonic Love. Maybe if he talks with his other selves, he will find closure and move onward in life.

"Whatever suits your taste, Classic. It's your life, not ours." His Underfell counterpart replied. Undertale!Papyrus knows Underfell!Papyrus is on a King Mettaton Ending where he's currently doing paperwork as Head of the Royal Guards. Undertale!Papyrus can imagine it now... His edgy version sitting on a chair, tapping his pen in one hand while the other holds the phone near his skull. Underfell!Papyrus might also transform his office to become his personal living quarters for easier access to work and sleep. Underfell!Papyrus looks like a real official he hoped to become before when he was still striving to become a Royal Guard. Now... He was a Great Chef, but he has a side-job as an police officer. That was something right? Sans and Undyne was so happy with his achievement!

"but it's a once in a lifetime experience. you might never find a guy that... bombastic? ever. i think?" His Underswap counterpart commented. Undertale!Papyrus doesn't know why, but Underswap!Papyrus hasn't met the Human in their timeline and just went on with life not meeting the Human. It was a sad case because Undertale!Papyrus knows Underswap!Papyrus would get along well with the Human, whoever the Human may be... Undertale!Papyrus also thinks Underswap!Papyrus is in his room by the computer, surfing the UnderNet for games to play. How he knows this? He recalled Underfell!Papyrus and Underswap!Papyrus discussing about being bored before he connected his phone to the chat with his urgent problem. Underswap!Papyrus may look like those teenagers in the computer shops who has their faces stuck on the screen. If he recalls the word properly, Underswap! Papyrus could be considered a Gamer - A person who strives to finish all the games with perfection. There is something in common between them, after all! All Papyrus would want to strive for success, no matter what sort of field they are... striving in! Like Games or gambling... Huh.

"BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I REALLY LOVE LOVE METTATON. I'M JUST WORRIED ABOUT THE REPERCUSSIONS OF MY ACTIONS BECAUSE TRUE LOVE IS A SERIOUS TOPIC!" Undertale!Papyrus rolls on his bed, blinking when he hears downstairs door open, "WELCOME HOME SANS! START DRESSING UP FOR THE PARTY LATER AT EIGHT!"

"hey~! me and fell also has to go to a party too. what a coincidence." Underswap!Papyrus noted with a short laugh. Undertale!Papyrus gasps and looks at the clock, it was already 7 PM and asked both of them. "ARE YOU BOTH DRESSED UP FOR THE PARTY?!"

"not yet." Undertale!Sans answered and Undertale!Papyrus has to move away from the phone and answer back. "I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU, SANS!"

"ah. my own bro gave me the cold shoulder." Undertale!Sans sounds like he was faking it, but Undertale!Papyrus couldn't be so sure. As the Great Papyrus, he has to redeem his honor as a great brother and chef! "I'M SORRY SANS. IT'S JUST THAT I'M TALKING TO MY OTHER SELVES VIA PHONE!"

"oh. okie." Undertale!Sans chuckled and Undertale!Papyrus realized he didn't need to say the last part. Face palming at his sadness, he hears Underfell!Papyrus asking, "So you're trying to tell me we're all going to get a proposal at the same time because we were too dense to realize the signs Mettaton had been giving out towards us?"

"based on you, me and paps here, i'm positive. but! i'm not dense because happstablook isn't really making a move unlike the two of you." Underswap!Papyrus laughed and Undertale!Papyrus could hear a sound of slurping in the phone. Underfell!Papyrus complained in an annoyed voice, "Don't slurp your honey and smoke close to the phone! That is utterly gross for me and Classic's standards!"

"FELL IS RIGHT! STRETCH STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! I KNOW YOU JUST WANT TO ANNOY US BUT WE HAVE TO REACH A CONSENSUS." Undertale!Papyrus paused after that. There was a mutual silence between the phone before Underswap!Papyrus spoke out, "are you suggesting that... we have two choices in this? either we all reject the proposal and make the ghost sad until the next reset happens or we accept the proposal and face the after events together...?"

"WHY NOT?! UH... UNLESS YOU TWO ARE NOT OKAY WITH THIS..." Undertale!Papyrus asked, but both of his comrades responds at the same time. Undertale!Papyrus doesn't know if they said this to comfort him or they are really honest. "i'm chill." "I have nothing left to lose?"

"But... I don't think... I want to be called Queen of the Underground." Underfell!Papyrus' voice had a curious tone. Both Underswap!Papyrus and Undertale!Papyrus could understand his predicament. If the Ruler of the Underground was a guy and wants to get marry another guy, the guy who isn't the ruler of the Underground is declared de facto Queen. Underfell!Papyrus looks more like a King material and they are not touching the gender topic. Undertale!Papyrus calls out to the world that he is male, probably! Underswap!Papyrus asked, "i don't think i ever want to hear someone call me queen papyrus..."

"ME NEITHER." Undertale!Papyrus nods and continues, "BUT MAYBE THERE IS A GOOD SIDE TO THIS LIKE WITH ME! IF I MARRY METTATON, I GET TO HAVE A VIP SEAT IN EVERY SHOW OR PLAY, MOVE CLOSER TO WORK IF I STAY IN HIS AREA AND UH... MAKE METTATON HAPPY~!"

"...I think you and I have the same pros, Classic." Underfell!Papyrus sighs and they could hear the pen being placed down. Underfell!Papyrus is done with his work and is he changing? Oh right! Underfell!Papyrus' party is several feet away so it was okay if he dresses up late. Underfell!Papyrus continues, "Don't forget your income will be combined with Mettaton's as well as have more experiences to cover such as a honeymoon? Whatever a honeymoon is."

"when i first heard honeymoon, i thought it was about the two of you looking up at the moon drinking honey. but honeymoon's description is close to that. i should do that with my lover~" Underswap!Papyrus joked, his response a bit late because the lazy smoker had already discarded his cigarette and looking over his closet for something decent to wear. Apparently, Underswap!Papyrus saw a stain on his orange hoodie and has no choice but to change. Why does he have a lazy version of himself to begin with?

"ONLY HONEY? I EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU, STRETCH! WE SHOULD ALL HAVE SWEETS IN OUR HONEYMOON AS WE WATCH THE NIGHT SKY! WAIT A MINUTE. WHAT ABOUT STRETCH? WHAT WILL HE POSSIBLY EXPERIENCE AFTER THE MARRIAGE ASIDE FROM MAKE HAPPSTABLOOK HAPPY AND MOVE TO WATERFALL?" Undertale!Papyrus didn't want Underswap!Papyrus to be left out because a Papyrus is always prepared for anything, even the apocalypse-! Not really. Undertale!Papyrus will start making a list for that later. Those Human Movies are getting to him, but Undertale!Papyrus can never be too sure when disaster may strike.

"i'm not picky but i wouldn't mind snuggling close to someone in a cold night watching tv." Underswap!Papyrus sounds very unromantic, but very practical. Undertale!Papyrus likes hugs and being minded so marrying Mettaton doesn't sound bad, after all. Underfell!Papyrus might gain some goodness in him if he learns to take care of Mettaton in his world. Hopefully, Underfell!Papyrus will learn how to Love right and no tough love!

"Okay. Now that we are all persuaded on having a lover 'who is seriously planning for a marriage in the future' isn't so bad... Let's think of all those people who will get affected with our decision." Underfell!Papyrus broke the silence, the sound of a zipper was faintly heard right after that. Underfell!Papyrus must have sat back down on his chair to start drawing puzzle contraptions. Undertale!Papyrus also does that when he's bored but Underswap!Papyrus is different. He reads those weird metaphysics book his brother also reads. Undertale!Papyrus answered, "THE HUMAN, UNDYNE, FLOWEY AND SANS MIGHT MISS ME MY GREATNESS BECAUSE I WILL NEED TO SUPPLY ALL MY EFFORTS TO METTATON AS A DUTIFUL AND RESPONSIBLE BOYFRIEND!"

"welp. i have muffet and sans, but i'll get to see undyne more coz she visits waterfall from time to time. muffet might think i'm evading my tabs again, heh." Underswap!Papyrus laughed. Undertale!Papyrus hears the faint sounds of stiff sleeves and a little shuffling... Was Underswap!Papyrus really changing to something formal. He could not believe this!

"I don't think Sans would miss me very much, considering the lazy bum drinks frequently at Grillby's, but yes. Sans would be the only one affected." Underfell!Papyrus turns quiet when he too hears Underswap!Papyrus dressing up. "Oh yes. Stretch. Where are you heading again?"

"napstaton's party with my bro? i don't want my bro dressing me up like last time... man that took a while. guys. we are very **very** ticklish." Underswap!Papyrus sounds reminiscent over something not that nice, but not that bad either. Undertale!Papyrus looks back at the clock and sees it's 7:20 PM. Sitting on his bed, Papyrus looks at his window. The Snow in the Surface looks no different from Underground, it reminds him of Snowdin somehow. Undertale!Papyrus breaks the ice, realizing an important detail. "WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE SANS! WHO WILL PICK HIS SOCKS OR REMIND HIM TO DO SOMETHING OR FETCH HIM AT THE BAR?!"

"i know right? we can't leave sans alone in the outside world... even if sans is an awesome brother, we gotta watch over him." Underswap!Papyrus ponders. The smoker stared at his window and saw the Bunny Units talking between themselves. Huh? It seems they're also invited to the party. How many monsters are invited and does that mean Napstaton was going to propose to Sans? "nyeh heh heh heh~ that's a funny thought."

"As much as I don't want to admit, you two have a point. What is our decision all about: ourselves or others?" Underfell!Papyrus inquired. Both Papyrus gone silent. They all know this had to be done. They always tend to be selfless and now sounds like a great time to be selfish. Just this one time. However, before Undertale!Papyrus was about to finalize the group's decision, Underfell!Papyrus screamed in surprise as he was tackled by an unknown entity. "SANS?! THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

* * *

[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE]

 

"Sans! What is the meaning of this?!" Underfell!Papyrus threatened, pushing Underfell!Sans' sweaty skull away from his clothes. He is not going to have his clothes ruined from his older brother's sweat. Underfell!Sans was crying and clinging to his legs as the tall skeleton tries to get off his chair. Since Underfell!Sans flipped the chair to the ground, Underfell!Papyrus was lying on the floor with his brother drooping down at him because of the chair's frame.

"b-boss! don't leave me..." Underfell!Sans was clearly drunk, but the small skeleton sounds like a pathetic cretin who heard his younger brother finalizing his leave away from home. Underfell!Papyrus budges his legs to get Underfell!Sans off his legs, Underfell!Sans doesn't. Why is this idiot drinking when they had to attend to a party tonight?

'Damn it Sans! You better not puke on my clothes.' Underfell!Papyrus thought as he looks to the side to see the phone few feet away from him, underneath his bed. He can't be seen with this drunk, but he can't leave him alone either! His brother was being unreasonable and Underfell!Papyrus just wants this guy to stop looking down at him with those eyes. "Sans! We are living in the Castle. Marrying the prick doesn't mean I'm moving to another planet."

"but we won't get to stay in the same room anymore." Underfell!Sans succeeded to fall down on his lap/chest because of the chair. Underfell!Papyrus groaned and held the crying skeleton close for a 'brotherly(?)' hug. Aside from the fact this nosy skeleton gets nightmares at night, Papyrus has to take care of Sans when he comes back from his drinking session. The favor is returned sometime later when he returns home with injuries. Yet the issue could be solved if both skeletons visit each other from time to time. It wasn't the end of the world. Mettaton would understand his actions. "Sans. It's time I start getting into other relationshi-"

"fuck no! i'm not letting that scrap metal near you. you deserve better!" Underfell!Sans held on his clothes and rejected his younger brother's reponse. That was adorable, seeing your own older brother being clingy because he doesn't think anyone suits you- Underfell!Papyrus sighs and rolls to the side, falling out of the chair's frame. Lying down on the floor, Underfell!Papyrus knows his brother has a point. He was the Terrible Papyrus. He should be a hard catch given his high standards. Mettaton doesn't seem to try his hardest to catch his attention and the celebrity thinks everything can be done in a snap if you are a king. Underfell!Papyrus tries once more, this time with a patient voice. "Sans..."

"end of story." Underfell!Sans cuts it short, snuggling under his arms. Underfell!Papyrus rolls his eyes and couldn't help himself smile at his brother's effort of changing his mind. Grabbing the phone with his right hand, Underfell!Papyrus sits up beside his bed and comments,

"My apologies, but my Sans overheard our conversation."

* * *

[UNDERSWAP UNIVERSE]

 

"oh cool-" Underswap!Papyrus paused when he saw Underswap!Sans walking out with a frying pan and a tank of gasoline probably from Grillby's parlor. "brb."

Pocketing the phone, Underswap!Papyrus took a shortcut and stopped his brother at the near end point of Snowdin. His brother was already dressed up with a cute blue bow and everything. Both skeletons were wearing a tuxedo as Underswap!Papyrus removed his honey-flavored lollipop before he starts, "bro. what are you going to do with gasoline?"

"Going to teach Happstablook how to cook." Underswap!Sans said innocently. Underswap!Papyrus could hear a soft voice from Underfell!Papyrus stating "Yandere!", but ignored it. Underswap!Papyrus knows his younger brother is only looking out for him, wanting to teach Happstablook how to cook proper food for him with a frying pan and gasoline. "sans. why did you listen in to your bro's conversation with himself. you do know that's bad right?"

"I-I'm sorry." Underswap!Sans looks down sadly. Of course his brother would feel guilty for overhearing something he shouldn't, but Underswap!Papyrus goes forward to give his lil' bro a hug. "you're the greatest brother i could ever have (Underswap!Sans returns the hug with a tight squeeze) but! you know i wouldn't get married first until you do, right bro~?"

"R-really?" Underswap!Sans sounded relief and lets go of his hug to look at him properly. Underswap!Papyrus doesn't lie to his brother, but Underswap!Sans always wants to make sure through looking at his eyes. It was a nice gesture worrying over his older brother but he would never forgive himself if he left Sans alone. Underswap!Sans' sparkling blue eyes turned bigger as he stared at him, it was cute - Annoying Dog level of cuteness. Underwap!Papyrus placed him down and looks down at his brother overbearingly. "as much as i hate making promises, you're gonna be an exemption to that. don't doubt your bro."

"I-I'm sorry for doubting you, Papy... It's just that I thought..." Underswap!Sans was sniffling. Underswap!Papyrus gives his bro a pat on the head. It was fine. Underswap!Sans should know better from his cool brother. Underswap!Papyrus is going to make sure his brother be happy, safe and sound before he could go on with his needs. I mean. Underswap!Sans was the only thing that kept him from falling RESET after RESET. Underswap!Sans deserves the best in any route or world and If not, well... The guy is going to have a **bad** time.

"no need to continue, bro. i understand. you were only worried for your lazy bro and decided to teach happstablook how to cook and take care of me." Underswap!Papyrus gives a clack on Underswap!Sans' forehead and stood up to pick the phone in his pant's pocket. He watched his brother hides the items in a nearby bush and came back to give a small tug on his pants. Underswap!Papyrus gave a helpless grin and held Underswap!Sans' hand,

"sorry paps but, i made a promise with my bro. gonna be single until sans gets married."

* * *

[UNDERTALE UNIVERSE]

 

"OH I SEE... WELL. IT CAN'T BE HELPED. TALK TO YOU LATER! I HAVE TO GO TO THE PARTY SOON!" Undertale!Papyrus bid goodbye as he stared at the clock. 7:40 PM. It usually takes 10 minutes to go to the Mettaton's party and exactly 20 minutes with traffic. Heading downstairs, Undertale!Papyrus wonders what is taking Undertale!Sans so long. His brother would usually knock at his door and start disturbing him with puns no matter what sort of activities the Great Papyrus wishes to concentrate on.

"S-SANS?" Undertale!Papyrus saw his brother on the couch with blank eye sockets. This means his brother is troubled by something. Undertale!Papyrus heads down and sits beside Undertale!Sans to give his brother a hug. Sans was even dressed up, but his phalanges was holding his cellphone tightly. Shaking his brother, Undertale!Papyrus asked in a worried voice. "IS THERE SOMETHING BOTHERING YOU, BROTHER? PLEASE ANSWER ME!!"

"i... i'm not going to the party..." Undertale!Sans confessed, his eye lights came back but it was looking at the side, away from his direction. Undertale!Papyrus frowns. He doesn't like seeing his brother sad, especially in the Human's tradition called New Year where everyone has to be happy because that will reflect the next year to come.

"SANS. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG. I WANT TO HELP!" Undertale!Papyrus looks at his brother earnestly. Undertale!Sans shrugs, keeping the phone under the cushion. "someone i kinda like.... called and... you know what? it's no big deal. go to the party without me.."

'MY OWN BROTHER WAS REJECTED?! IMPOSSIBLE!' Undertale!Papyrus gave his brother a hug. Even if his brother is lazy and really annoying with his puns and pranks, Sans was a really great monster if he tried. If Sans is in love, that means he gave a lot of effort and this individual tossed it away as if it was nothing. Undertale!Papyrus responds vehemently, "NO! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT GO TO A PARTY AND LEAVE HIS BROTHER MOPING IN THE HOUSE AND YOU CAN DO NOTHING TO STOP ME!"

"papyrus... it's ok. you deserve to have a great time in the party. everyone's there and who knows? you'll find someone that catches your **ice**." His brother tried to joke as he pushed him away and lied down on the other side of the couch. His puns was horrid, but his brother has to try better than that to send the Great Papyrus away! He will not be deterred in his decision. Undertale!Papyrus stood up and held his brother's hand, filled with determination.

"I AM GOING TO LEAVE, BUT YOU ARE COMING WITH ME AND WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A GREAT TIME!" Undertale!Papyrus huffs as Undertale!Sans hesitantly comes with him to the outside of their door. Instead of going to the car, they walked. After some time, he hears Undertale!Sans ask in a regretful but awed expression. "bro.. you don't have to do this with me. what about the party? what about everyone? they'll miss you."

"SANS. I CAN ATTEND THE NEW YEAR PARTY NEXT YEAR, I CAN MEET MY FRIENDS ANY TIME AND EVEN GIVE THEM A WONDERFUL E-CARD, NEW YEAR CARD OR WHATEVER INVENTIONS HUMANS HAVE MADE TO CELEBRATE SOMETHING BUT YOU!" Undertale!Papyrus stated as he lets go of his brother's hand and gave a smile. Standing in front of a newly built Science Museum, Undertale!Papyrus knew Undertale!Sans wanted to enter it but didn't have enough time. The entry fee is even free because the producers wanted to advertise the area first. Undertale!Papyrus heard from his peers that there was an incoming meteor shower tonight and they can use the telescope here. This will definitely cheer his brother up in no time! Hopefully, "YOU ARE MY DEAR BROTHER WHO HAS ALWAYS BEEN WITH ME SINCE CHILDHOOD. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BE ALONE AND SAD IN THE END OF THE YEAR. EVERYONE CAN WAIT UNTIL MY BROTHER GETS ENOUGH HAPPINESS IN HIS LIFE!"

"y-you're too good for me paps..." Undertale!Sans was sweating, he must be anxious to come in the museum. Well, he was too! Seeing the entrance filled with stars and ads about certain areas was interesting by itself. Undertale!Papyrus grabs hold of his brother's hand and rushes forward inside the area as he waves his buddies a good evening. "NYEH HEH! OF COURSE, I AM GREAT AND YOU, AS MY BROTHER, ARE GREAT TOO... IF YOU GIVE A LITTLE **BACKBONE** TO IT."

"pft. trying to be **humerus** , brother?" Undertale!Sans smile widened and he had to turn away from that pun. Undertale!Papyrus was glad his brother was happy. Unfortunate how he could never see Mettaton's efforts in the New Year Party, but maybe next time when his brother isn't experiencing sad moments. Sitting down beside his brother, Undertale!Sans started tracing and telling the names of the patterns made by the stars. The Observatory made it easier to see the stars and it was a great view for the incoming meteor shower. "WOWIE! SANS! SOME HUMANS SAID IF WE WISH ON A SHOOTING STAR, OUR DREAMS WILL COME TRUE! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO WISH FOR?!"

"that's a secret." Undertale!Sans winked and Undertale!Papyrus crossed his arm, curious at his brother's wish. "WELL I... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WISH FOR."

"aww. why not bro?" Undertale!Sans nudges his shoulder. Undertale!Papyrus looks up at the sky to see the stars start falling. It was an amazing sight, he should write an article about it in his blog. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS CONTENTED WITH HIS CURRENT LIFE AND BESIDES, I DON'T WANT TO BOTHER THE STARS WITH SOMETHING I CAN ACHIEVE ON MY OWN! TO MAKE ALL OF MY FRIENDS HAPPY."

"... you're so cool bro." Undertale!Sans grinned and pulled out a camera to take a video of the stars. Without his brother noticing, the small skeleton was surveying the area with his camera and asked his brother to face him. Undertale!Papyrus thinks he was going to take a picture and paused. Realizing it was a prank, Undertale!Papyrus started tickling his brother as vengeance for making him look stupid in camera.

...

..

.

"zzzzZZZ" As soon as the skeletons returned home, both Sans and Papyrus fell to the couch and slept. The voice mails and text messages are left unanswered in Papyrus' phone. Surprisingly, it was the older brother who woke up first to check both of their phones.

...

And went back to sleep

..

with a smile on his face.

.

Papyrus woke up soon after, having forgotten what he was supposed to do yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> *Underfell!Papyrus and Undertale!Papyrus wasn't able to attend to the New Year Party as they stayed taking care of their brother.
> 
> *Underswap!Papyrus was able to go, but had to decline because of the promise he made for Underswap!Sans.
> 
> *All three Sans has used effective methods to ward their brothers away from the supposed 'inevitable' marriage.


	2. ...ended when new year finished.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After New Year event where all the Papyruses hang out and discuss what happened.
> 
> Check this one for more information: There's a Reason Why Sans Checks Papyrus' Phone  
> (Clearly Sans-centric.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At Undertale!Papyrus' Apartment...
> 
> Underfell!Papyrus: So... We lost our phones in New Year...
> 
> Undertale!Papyrus: AT LEAST WE GOT NEW ONES!
> 
> Underswap!Papyrus: ... (Playing a video game)

“HMM…” Undertale!Papyrus was lying upside down on the couch, swinging his legs in the air as he looked at the TV upside down. Underfell!Papyrus was reading a magazine beside him, looking up from time to time at Underswap!Papyrus playing a game console connected to the TV.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE OUR BROTHERS TALKING ABOUT?” Undertale!Papyrus asked and Underfell!Papyrus shrugged. “It must have something to do with the possible incoming RESET.”

“i wonder how many RESETs you guys remember?” Underswap!Papyrus inquired, a bit distracted at the special move of the digital brown-haired male opponent. Underfell!Papyrus thinks for a while and mentioned. “Not enough to correct our mistakes, but good enough to know someone’s out of line. Even then, Sans won’t explain everything like a certain _someone_ inside the room.”

“it’s difficult, alright?” Underswap!Papyrus said, watching the antagonist transformed into a white haired Goliath worse than the previous form. “you guys are like the bundle of sunshine in our lives. we don’t want you guys to worry about us and we’re happy to see you live your life to the fullest.”

 

“W-WOWIE… WELL! WE LOVE OUR OLDER BROTHERS TOO, EVEN IF ME AND FELL’S SANS LIKE MAKE HORRIBLE PUNS AND IS INCONSIDERABLY LAZY.” Undertale!Papyrus raised his arms, bumping Underswap!Papyrus’ back and hitting Underfell!Papyrus’ leg at the same time. “IN FACT, I THINK WE SHOULD TELL SANS THAT HE SHOULD BE MORE SELFISH WHEN THEY ARE SURE WE ARE LIVING HAPPILY SO THEY TOO CAN LIVE THEIR OWN LIVES TO THE FULLEST!”

“Of course, we are still going to monitor his actions from time to time. Sans might do something idiotic and turn to dust if you leave him to his own devices.” Underfell!Papyrus defended quickly and Undertale!Papyrus paused. “WHAT DO YOU- NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT… IF SANS IS SELFISH, DOES THAT MEAN HE’LL DRINK KETCHUP AND EAT GREASY FOOD EVERY DAY OF HIS LIFE!”

“That’s not what I had in mind and yet the idea of that slob travelling around with an unhealthy diet and an adventurous streak in my world? Someone might take advantage and kill him.” Underfell!Papyrus sighed. Undertale!Papyrus argues back. “WHAT ABOUT WHEN WE REACH THE SURFACE? OUR SANS ACT REALLY RESPONSIBLE AND BECAME REALLY PROACTIVE WITH SOCIETY!”

“True… I’ve never seen Sans ACT with much vigilance when we emerged from the Surface. Okay. I accept the proposal.” Underfell!Papyrus nodded. Underswap!Papyrus butts in, inquiring. “so we’re ok leaving our bros to their own devices as long as they’re happy and their acts are not dumb or unhealthy…?”

“YES BECAUSE SANS DESERVES TO BE HAPPY!” Undertale!Papyrus declared ecstatically. However, Underswap!Papyrus didn’t seem convinced. Throwing the game controller aside and resting on the carpet, the orange hooded skeleton has finished the game. The credits were rolling as Underswap!Papyrus questioned, “i’m in with the plan… but i don’t know if sans will like our idea since my sans gets pretty upset if i don’t text him now and then. i also recall that time when sans did a tantrum and hid all of my things before i could leave the country, do you guys do that to your sans too?”

“WE WOULD NEVER LIMIT OR ANNOY OUR BROTHER UNLESS IT INVOLVES DRUG USE OR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DANGEROUS SUCH AS A KILLER ON THE LOOSE OR SOMETHING ME AND FELL BOTH AGREE ON LIKE GETTING ANGRY WHEN WE WEREN’T INVITED TO HIS IMAGINARY IMPROMPTU WEDDING!” Undertale!Papyrus looks at Underfell!Papyrus who is scratching his chin in thought. “Sans doesn’t always act like Stretch. A mix of both domestic and international affairs when we reach at the surface… Yes, Sans goes everywhere without alerting us yet he calls us from time to time asking what or where we are. When Sans does comes back, he doesn’t buy his own house (even with the large amount of money). Instead, he lounges in our house for a very _very_ long time as he picks up jobs and helps pay the bill. Or he does buy his own house, but he persuades us to stay in his house because of the proximity it has with our work place, friends, or both. I suppose the interaction is a familial thing?”

“OR HABITS DIE HARD?” Undertale!Papyrus raised himself up and swung his legs to the couch’s arm. “AND THEY CAN GET USED TO IT IF WE GIVE THEM SOME TIME…?”

 

“sounds right….” All three of them turned silent until Underswap!Papyrus’ phone rang with another version of Bonetrousle. Pulling out his phone, the smoker tilts his head.

 

“stupid ads. oh right. i got a brand new phone yesterday with only one contact – it’s sans. i’m gonna add you two next.” Underswap!Papyrus joked and began texting. “it even looks the same as the last one, not sure how i lost it to tell you honestly but i’m drunk. how should i know where i placed it?”

“YOU MEAN DURING THE NEW YEAR? ME AND FELL LOST OUR PHONES TOO! THIS TIME, SANS DECIDED TO GIVE ME TWO PHONES! THE CARROT ORANGE PHONE IS FOR MY FRIEND CONTACTS AND THE ORANGE PHONE WITH A CUTE SPAGHETTI STICKER IS FOR CONTACING SANS. HE SAYS I SHOULD ALWAYS BRING THE SPAGHETTI STICKERED PHONE IN CASE I GET INTO TROUBLE OR IF I’M FEELING LONELY.” Undertale!Papyrus pulls out the customized phone. Scavenging for the other phone, Undertale!Papyrus has a sweat drop. “EXCUSE ME… MY OTHER PHONE’S CHARGING IN MY ROOM. IT ALWAYS DRAINS FASTER THAN THIS ONE BECAUSE SANS MADE IT SPECIFICALLY FOR ME!”

“Who’s in your contacts?” Underfell!Papyrus peeks and Undertale!Papyrus has scratched his skull. “ONLY SANS BUT! IT’S BECAUSE HE SAYS THIS IS A FAMILY PHONE, IT SHOULD ONLY HAVE FAMILY CONTACTS AND THUS, IT HAS ONE CONTACT.”

“there’s a thing called a family phone? wow.” Underswap!Papyrus laughed and slipped his phone back in his pocket. Underfell!Papyrus pulls out his phone and muttered. “I have Sans, Undyne and Alphys’ contact numbers. Two out of three are dead…”

 

“…” Both Undertale!Papyrus and Underswap!Papyrus turned silent. Underswap!Papyrus asked. “what does a selfish sans act like aside from eating their favorite food and travelling around the world?”

 

“…I HAVE NO IDEA. SANS IS TOO SELFLESS EVERY TIME.” Undertale!Papyrus gave a smile. Underfell!Papyrus exhales. “I don’t want to admit but Sans is either too lazy to ACT or he’s keeping himself isolated in fear of the RESET. We don’t really remember everything so we can’t say.”

“huh. even i can’t think of my cool bro as a selfish type.” Underswap!Papyrus frowned, crossing his arms as he sits down on the floor. Hearing the bell from the grand clock, Undertale!Papyrus suggested. “DO YOU GUYS WANT TO HELP ME MAKE DINNER?”

“…sans said they were gonna take us out later... within an hour from now to a new food area around the block.” Underswap!Papyrus rolls and stretched his back. “something to do with appreciate your bro day.”

“I think it’s a trap or they are hiding something.” Underfell!Papyrus frowned. Undertale!Papyrus shakes his head. “I THINK IT’S SWEET OF THEM TO DO THAT! IT’S LIKE A DATE-”

 

“…” All three of them turned silent again. Underswap!Papyrus said hesitantly, “i think it’s more of a family night. you know where we hang out and eat nyeh heh…?”

 

“BUT SANS IS STILL SINGLE-” Undertale!Papyrus points out. Underfell!Papyrus holds onto Undertale!Papyrus’ shoulder. “Sans has Queen Toriel, the Human and thousands of fans at his call. I don’t think he would fall in love with his younger brother. If he did, he would have confessed by now. Don’t give me that look Stretch. Me and Sans are plain fuck buddies and not lovers. That doesn’t count!”

“i wasn’t judging you, just thinking about it. fell has a point. sans doesn’t seem to be showing any attraction to us… it’s a family thing so we shouldn’t be worrying over it.” Underswap!Papyrus stood up and sat on the couch. Undertale!Papyrus fiddles with his phone. “SANS WOULDN’T LIE TO US RIGHT?”

“If he did, he better be prepared.” Underfell!Papyrus murmured, closing his eyes as he rests his skull on the couch. Underswap!Papyrus placed both elbows to rest on both his comrade’s shoulder. “i don’t think they’d like it if we were to doubt them coz they never doubted us when we talk to them.”

 

“…” All three of them watched the blank TV, Undertale!Papyrus asked. “HEY STRETCH? YOU’RE THE SWAPPED ROLE OF SANS SO HOW MUCH DO YOU LOVE YOUR SANS AS A BROTHER?”

 

“he’s my everything-oh come on you two. it’s not to the yandere extent.” Underswap!Papyrus laughed as both younger skeletons sunk down the couch. “it’s more on i’ll make sure he’s safe and sound. plus, I gotta make sure he gets his dosage of happiness. after i’m sure my bro’s happy, i head off elsewhere.”

“UH… I’M IN THE SURFACE AND SIX MONTHS ALREADY PASSED. SANS ALREADY HAS A HOUSE OF HIS OWN, BUT HE STILL WANTS TO STAY IN MY APARTMENT. DOES THAT MEAN HE THINKS I’M NOT SAFE AND HAPPY?” Undertale!Papyrus sounds worried and Underswap!Papyrus shrugged. “i dunno. maybe?”

“I think Sans is overprotective in general, a natural instinct to most Sans in the universe.” Underfell!Papyrus theorized, placing the magazine back on the table side. Standing up, he dusted his pants from the imaginary dirt. “We should start dressing up for the family dinner before the three arrive. We don’t want them to wait for us like what happened in last time’s multiverse party.”

“LET OUR FAILURES BE OUR INSPIRATIONS TO IMPROVE! THEREFORE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE BOUGHT CLOTHING FOR ALL THEMES SO LET’S HEAD TO MY ROOM!” Undertale!Papyrus charged forward, happily chatting at his other selves on the various garments he bought with Undertale!Sans. The rest of the group couldn’t come because they were busy with work or schoolwork. It was even in a Sunday…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the Fancy Restaurant...
> 
> Underfell!Papyrus: Sans! We have a question for you?
> 
> Underfell!Sans: ?
> 
> Undertale!Sans: what did you guys talk about?
> 
> Underswap!Papyrus: it's no big deal really. this is a yes or a no question.
> 
> Underswap!Sans: Ok~!
> 
> Undertale!Papyrus: IF EVER ONE OF US RECEIVES A PROPOSAL AND WE ACCEPTED IT, WILL YOU BE OUR BEST MAN IN OUR MARRIAGE?
> 
> Undertale!Sans: w-what?! (Coughs on his drink, from white eyes into glowing blue)
> 
> Underswap!Sans: Eh? (Eye lights vanished gone.)
> 
> Underfell!Sans: ...what gave that idea? (A couple on the other side screamed, their wine glasses breaking for no reason)
> 
> Underswap!Papyrus: (leans close to Underfell!Papyrus' shoulder) that's a no, isn't it?
> 
> Underfell!Papyrus: Not sure. They look like they're going to kill someone though.
> 
> Undertale!Papyrus: ???


	3. And when they decided to hang out with their brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: Impromptu Proposal
> 
> Underswap!Papyrus made a group challenge on Valentines that they'll take Sans out in a date.
> 
> Undertale!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus feels betrayed, but the two still went with it. They even have games, foods and everything... **Too bad Sans never came?**
> 
> *But at the last hour, there was a knock on the door. (parallelism of situation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Sans didn't trust his gut feeling, going to the Human's House first.
> 
> Underfell!Sans didn't take his brother seriously, he continued partying in Grillby's bar.
> 
> Underswap!Sans never thought it was a surprise, having fun on his first time party in Grillby's parlor.

[UNDERSWAP UNIVERSE]

 

“Are we really going to do **this**?” Underfell!Papyrus asked again, hoping against all odds that these two will change their mind. The only reason why the captain of the Royal Guards wasn’t bowing down is because he doesn’t want to be the one looking like a coward.

“YES! **THIS** IS ONCE IN A LIFETIME EXPERIENCE!” Undertale!Papyrus urged, excited and determined to start the sheer randomness of tomorrow. As the proclaimed **Leader** of the group, the chef was enthusiastic when his lazy-self suggested they do something completely different from the norm. What was so special about **that day** anyways?

“okay. we have a few hours on preparing and we’ll coordinate on the sequence of our actions. if ever something goes wrong, you cannot bail out and simply pretend **this event** never happened for who knows how long.” Underswap!Papyrus clarified, holding the phone as he was at his sentry station in Snowdin.

“WHY WOULD WE REGRET OUR DECISIONS WHEN YOU GAVE US **THIS BOOK**?” Undertale!Papyrus declared, must be holding a book in the air. The same book Underswap!Papyrus gave to both his copies. The book has the same author who also made the rubbish **Dating book** his brother reads.

“i’m saying the possible solutions if something bad happens.” Underswap!Papyrus tries to be optimistic. As the skeleton who suggested today’s ACT, Underswap!Papyrus knows how dangerous **this** was for his fellow skeletons but he wants to know how his two friends (Undertale!Sans and Underfell!Sans) would react to **this**. Secretly, Underswap!Papyrus is nervous in trying this out with his brother (also his first time), but everything will be fine.

“Wait a minute. How sure are we that Sans would come back home on our surprise party?” Underfell!Papyrus wondered, Underswap!Papyrus forgot about their situation. Aside from the fact his timeline has yet to meet the human, Undertale!Papyrus has the True Pacifist ending while Underfell!Papyrus has the King Mettaton Ending. All three of them, no matter how similar is their situation, may have a differing outcome. How could he forget such a simple fact could ruin the plan in its entirety? That means, they are relying solely that their Sans would come home and meet them for the surprise... “we call them, but we won’t tell them what we have in store.”

 “I’M SO EXCITED FOR THIS EVENT! WE SHOULD WEAR FANCY CLOTHES AND ASK THEM INTO A AN EXCURSION TOO!” Undertale!Papyrus cheered, but both callers coughed/choked from their drinks. Underfell!Papyrus retorts angrily. “We are already giving them a party with chocolate (fucking rare commodity) and games. Now, we’re going to give our time and attention for the whole night?!”

“i accept that challenge if you guys are in with it. we are no longer baby bones so we can have a little night out.” Underswap!Papyrus confesses with a little heat on his cheeks. That sounded so much like a date and it was on the day itself. Underfell!Papyrus gasped while Undertale!Papyrus cheered. He hoped the edgy skeleton would disagree, but Underfell!Papyrus gives in, annoyed. “Fine! Let’s text Sans and start preparing this Valentine party…”

“BUT I WANT TO TALK TO YOU GUYS WHILE WE DO THIS!” Undertale!Papyrus confessed and Underswap!Papyrus laughs to himself. This was swell. Looking at the house, the lenient skeleton wondered what sort of items he should place to prep the area. Shaking his head, he decides he’ll take his brother out after a little treat. Smiling, Underswap!Papyrus heads to the kitchen and starts looking at the ingredients.

“Fine. Place it in loud speaker. I’m heading to Snowdin since this is a family event.” Underfell!Papyrus scoffed. Underswap!Papyrus hums as he placed his phone on the stand. Grabbing the ingredients, he’ll make a chocolate cake out of the extra chocolate he bought. Nyeh heh heh heh~ He kinda bought too much for his brother’s consumption. He should treat this event with as much effort as he can.

“I TEXTED SANS ALREADY. THOUGH, I USED THE FRIEND PHONE INSTEAD OF THE FAMILY PHONE BECAUSE THIS ISN’T AN EMERGENCY!” Undertale!Papyrus comments and Underswap!Papyrus hesitates in texting his brother. He doesn’t know why, but he feels like he shouldn’t. God. He’s fixed a time-space machine, fought against a creepy temmie and even a Human, why was he afraid of his brother?! ‘it’s the date thing…’

“I did too, but the runt told me he’s going to be late. Something to do with a Grillby party? I didn’t know Grillby also makes ‘Single Awareness Day’ parties too!” Underfell!Papyrus remarked and Underswap!Papyrus stirs the batter faster, slight worry and fear in his SOUL- Why was he so afraid?! “it’s okay bros, have fate in our bros?”

“IS THAT SOME SORT OF MIND RIDDLER?” Undertale!Papyrus inquired and Underswap!Papyrus places the batter in a container and placed it inside the oven. Underfell!Papyrus replied in his stead, “No. It’s just Stretch.”

“thanks homies.” Underswap!Papyrus said, a bit distracted as he wondered what sort of cream will he used to decorate the cake. Blueberries sound ni- He should discuss about this. Setting it in a designated heat and time period, Underswap!Papyrus walks out and didn’t feel satisfied with the room’s setting.

“guys. I know you are planning to make cake so tell me your fruit so we can ask Classic to buy them.” Underswap!Papyrus asked, eyeing the TV. Underfell!Papyrus comments, not before they heard a squirting sound at the phone. Silence followed, Underswap!Papyrus was the one who broke the silence. “the fuck did i just hear?”

“A walking meat bag, nothing serious. Oh yes. Stretch should have blueberries while I get cherries. Comic is…  I have no idea! Give him anything.” Underfell!Papyrus comments. Underswap!Papyrus nods, this is the guy who usually cooks for them. Undertale!Papyrus does a HMM sound before he asked, “ANYTHING ELSE? I PLAN ON BUYING MORE GAME BOARDS!!”

“nah. we still have to take them to a date.” Underswap!Papyrus shrugs, but Underfell!Papyrus asked. “Buy me Battle of the Generals and Cards Against Humanities! I must try this at least once in my life, according to Outertale. I’ll give you the gold later- Right. How can I forget? I left some money underneath the couch.”

“YEAH YOU DID-OH MY GOD! I REMEMBER MAFIATALE US SAYING WE SHOULD TRY MONOPOLY.” Undertale!Papyrus must be running to the mall. It was still 2 PM so everything was fine. Wait. It’s Valentines. Not fine. Underswap!Papyrus paused, hearing the word monopoly. “and I thought i was the bad influence. no bros. monopoly breaks friendship and fell will murder red. let’s move away from there.”

“OH… WOWIE… THAT’S… REALLY BAD.” Undertale!Papyrus sounds shock, but Underswap!Papyrus was a bit busy cleaning the room and looking for something to wear. Walking around, Underswap!Papyrus picks up the phone and warps to the Capital – Hotland. He has to buy a gift. It was the least he can do-

“You’re both in the Capital, aren’t you? Damn it! I just came back home.” Underfell!Papyrus cursed and both of them laughed. “Screw both of you. I know what you two are thinking! The Terrible Papyrus will not fall behind.”

“nyeh heh. sure fell.” Underswap!Papyrus didn’t want to admit this, but he planned on buying a new suit. The last one was from dad and it doesn’t bring great memories. He rather be seen as someone like a brother, not a fatherly figure. The tall skeleton sighs, his hands itching for a smoke but he refrained because this was for the event. He knows his brother doesn’t want him to smoke so… He pockets his hands, wary. ‘why am i so hyped up on this?’

…

..

.

* * *

 

[UNDERTALE UNIVERSE]

 

“…HEY.” Undertale!Papyrus asked, eye lights looking back and forth at the grand clock tic toc in front of him. Balloons and game boards scattered in the room, food prepared and dessert placed on the table with his brother’s favorite condiment, the tall skeleton looks at the clock again. “IT’S EIGHT FIFTY PM ALREADY…”

“I noticed…” Underfell!Papyrus dawdled, the sound of flicking in the air was piercing to the silence in the apartment. Undertale!Papyrus fidgets, worried. “I READ FROM THE HUMAN THAT THERE WAS A PARTY ONGOING IN THEIR HOUSE… IT SHOULD END AT NINE SO WE KEEP WAITING?”

“Both me and Stretch have our brother’s in Grillby’s party so…” Underfell!Papyrus lengthens his sentence, waiting for their lazy counterpart to butt in.

“yup…” Underswap!Papyrus mutters. Undertale!Papyrus looks around the apartment. It looked great in his opinion. Buying food and games for the party, the trio went up to make sure their cakes were decent and it was fun. Undertale!Papyrus fiddles with his collar, looking at his delicate shortcake. The tuxedo was so professional and he wore it because Underswap!Papyrus was feeling left out. Besides, there is a chance they’ll go out so it was okay.

“CAN I PLAY SOME MUSIC?” Undertale!Papyrus hates the silence. It meant someone will eventually come and break it. He doesn’t know who, but it will happen and the great Papyrus will need to be prepared. It also means he’s been waiting for Sans all this time and he’ll feel guilty for making him wait. Exhaling, he tries to recall something he can think about. Underswap!Papyrus was sweaty and worried last time he saw him, around Five o’clock. It was strange because he and Fell thinks the new suit fits him. There was nothing wrong with the clothes.

“Go. Do it.” Underfell!Papyrus yawns, probably on the couch lying on it while wearing a suit. Underswap!Papyrus was too nervous to lie down, walking to and fro as if this was a life-changing event. All he knows is that this is a first time. Undertale!Papyrus gives a warning call to Sans and offs it, pressing a button on the radio.

 **To be hurt**  
**To feel lost**  
**To be left out in the dark**  
**To be kicked when you're down**

“The fuck is that song?” Underfell!Papyrus asked. Undertale!Papyrus shrugged, tilting his head. Underswap!Papyrus can be heard walking into his room. That’s right, walk not teleport. Undertale!Papyrus looks at the date. Humanity was so different. They have so many holidays compared to Monsterkind!

 **To feel like you've been pushed around**  
**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
**And no one's there to save you**  
**No you don't know what it's like**

“SORRY ABOUT THIS.” Undertale!Papyrus sighs. “SONGS IN THIS FM IS BASED ON REQUESTS OF THE LISTENERS… I SWEAR TO KING ASGORE THAT THIS FM OFTEN GIVES CHEERY SONGS.”

“it’s called welcome to my life.” Underswap!Papyrus said, surprisingly at the same time when the song said the words. Underfell!Papyrus groaned, “Does the Humans like rubbing negative emotion further for no reason?!”

 **Do you wanna be somebody else?**  
**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**  
**Are you desperate to find something more**  
**Before your life is over?**

“THIS IS A SONG THAT I CAN UNDERSTAND, BUT NOT WANT TO UNDERSTAND.” Undertale!Papyrus confessed, already eating his cupcake one by one. Underfell!Papyrus nods, twirling something. “Agreed.”

“WHAT DO YOU THINK STRETCH?” He asked, looking at the tarts with pride and a bit of hunger. Buying strawberries and bilberries to make colorful tarts, Undertale!Papyrus likes how these came out. Don’t get him wrong. He loves pasta, but he thinks these things are worth eating. He made this for Sans but… He isn’t here yet.

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?**

“fell.. you can get edgy here.” Underswap!Papyrus jokes, avoiding the topic. The smoker couldn’t avoid the next words can hit the guy hard. Both Undertale!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus knows this holds true.

**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding**

“Are you burning with feels now, Sir Stretch?” Underfell!Papyrus taunted. Undertale!Papyrus laughs and decides to change it. He knows Underswap!Papyrus is reading the stanzas so it was fine if he changed it.

*CLICK! *

**All I need's a little love in my life  
All I need's a little love in the dark**

“ **what?** ” Both Underfell!Papyrus and Underswap!Papyrus said at the same time. Undertale!Papyrus stares at his radio in amazement. Undertale!Papyrus tries calming the two down, “IT’S NOT ME, IT’S THE RADIO!”

**A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart**

“Wait a minute… February 14…” Underfell!Papyrus whispered, Undertale!Papyrus also turned silent. Underswap!Papyrus planned this for a long time and yet was so hesitating… Can it be? Underswap!Papyrus wasn’t commenting. Something was definitely up. A Human tradition, a lot of oddly-shaped red balloons, the amount of desserts and don’t forget the discounts for couples?!

**I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart**

“IS THIS A HOLIDAY FOR LOVERS?!” Undertale!Papyrus exclaimed in shock and Underswap!Papyyrus replied with slight worry. “yeah…?”

**A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart**

“THAT MEANS WE’RE THE GIRLS ACCORDING TO ALPHYS! I SAW HER MAKE CHOCOLATES AND UNDYNE WILL RETURN THE FAVOR ON MARCH 14!” Undertale!Papyrus complained. Underfell!Papyrus butts in, suspicious as well. “Is this why it took you so long to do this? I am ashamed of you!”

**Maybe some part of you just hates me  
You pick me up and play me**

*CLICK! *

“don’t blame me.” Underswap!Papyrus sounds embarrassed. Undertale!Papyrus realized the song is a heart-broken song from the title – Me and My Broken Heart…? Underswap!Papyrus takes a deep breath (which they don’t need) and confessed. “i-i wanna experience it once in a timeline…. my bro never gives me chocolates and undyne says you can’t give chocolates if the feme never gave you choco so…”

“We took the female role. Oh come on! I was born an alpha male! You are breaking my 100 dom challenge!” Underfell!Papyrus declared, but Undertale!Papyrus was researching this so-called Valentines’ day. 100 dom challenge? He has no idea what that is, but it must be in relation with his alternate selves. (Who was part of it?) Undertale!Papyrus comments, “WELL… WE CAN SAY THESE ARE OBLIGATION CHOCOLATE?”

“But it’s homemade.” Underfell!Papyrus corrects. Underswap!Papyrus murmured. “sorry…”

“DON’T BE. IT WAS FUN! NEVER MADE CHOCOLATES BEFORE.” Undertale!Papyrus cheers the guy up. Underfell!Papyrus wasn’t so helpful, staying silent. “WE CAN EXPLAIN TO THEM WHEN THEY COME!”

“y-yeah..” All three of them looked at the clock. Papyrus pulls his phone, ready to text. “NINE PM.”

…

..

.

* * *

 

[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE]

 

“Destroying friendship he says. All I see is Classic's miraculous luck, my ingenuity to survive this shitty game and Stretch's overall stinginess.” Underfell!Papyrus doesn’t know how to feel. It was already 10 o’ clock and none of their Sans were popping out. This was outrageous, but the Royal guard doesn’t feel that angry… It’s more of he’s becoming disdain to his brother’s actions. “I ROLLED A FIVE. I AM HEADING BACK TO.. JAIL AGAIN! COME ON GUYS! GIVE ME YOUR JAIL KEYS.”

"nope. it's mine." Underswap!Papyrus laughs while Underfell!Papyrus rolls to his back as he reshuffles the rubik's cube so he can solve it the tenth time. Underfell!Papyrus looks at the side of his skull, "No can do. If I enter jail, I won't have any more keys for myself."

"NYEH~! I ONLY HAVE FOUR PROPERTIES WHILE YOU GUYS HAVE SIX!" Undertale!Papyrus said with a tear. As he has said earlier, Undertale!Papyrus has this miraculous luck of always getting to jail. Look at him for instance, he always gets to the tax panel. Underswap!Papyrus was lucky. That smoker gets unlucky when it's **Chance** or the **Chest** panel. "Is Monopoly a reflection to our daily life?"

"that's taxing to think about." Underswap!Papyrus joked as both Undertale!Papyrus and he didn't find it funny, moreso when they are playing this economic game. "well. we can say it that way. classic is a security guard who visits prison or he could be the driver who gets speeding tickets. fell could be the responsible douche who pays taxes and buys lots as if he owns the place. then there's me who is plain unlucky in life."

"STRETCH IS BAD IN ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!" Undertale!Papyrus agreed and Underswap!Papyrus slurps a smoothie. Underfell!Papyrus looks at the party setting. It looks fine, but the food was steadily decreasing because Sans wasn't coming home and he was getting bored. Using the phone, the trio coordinated their moves in a monopoly game. They also played a mystery game, strategy-military game and other dice &/or moving piece games. Sometimes, it's a duo player and the one who doesn't join becomes the commentary. Underfell!Papyrus returns to his position - resting his front on the floor as he lies down to stare down at the monopoly board. "Don't forget Stretch's incapability of playing race car games."

"nyeh! i'll make it up in the other fields!" Underswap!Papyrus waved the issue off. Both skeletons roll their eyes, knowing that lazy skeleton’s hidden potential. It was like pushing their brothers to move. Underfell!Papyrus turns silent, contemplating. “How do we finish the game?”

“when we get bankrupt…” Underswap!Papyrus mutters, staring at the game. After a good few moments, Undertale!Papyrus asked. “IF THAT WAS THE CASE, WHY AREN’T WE BUYING HOUSES?”

“Because houses can be destroyed when you declare war.” Underfell!Papyrus explained while Underswap!Papyrus defended. “because houses mean you have to pay the utilities which classic owns.”

“HMM… I JUST DON’T LIKE SEEING HOUSES ON MY LAND.” Undertale!Papyrus must be beaming while holding the phone. This was being ridiculous! Underfell!Papyrus fiddles with his phone, wondering if he should call his lazy good-for-nothing brother. Calling, Underfell!Papyrus waits for someone to respond…

 

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! *

 

“stop calling them when they’re having fun.” Underswap!Papyrus yawns. Underfell!Papyrus crosses his arms while Undertale!Papyrus exhales. The Royal Guard’s eyes widen, looking at the small wine bottle they bought for formalities. “i know what you two are staring at.”

“BUT I NEVER DRINK ANY OF THOSE THINGS! SANS NEVER LETS ME DRINK… CAN WE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE~!” Undertale!Papyrus cried in protest. Underswap!Papyrus fussed, worried for their innocent self in partaking the drink. “no way _jose_! comic’s gonna kill us if he finds you wasted.”

“I AM ALREADY AN ADULT!” Undertale!Papyrus insisted, the sound of the bottle clicks and Underfell!Papyrus has a feeling the skeleton doesn’t know how to open it. Underswap!Papyrus sighs. “if they don’t come back at 12, we’ll drink small amounts only, okay buddy?”

“Where and why did I buy Devil Spring Vodka again?” Underfell!Papyrus ignored the two as he looks at the bottle. Transparent, white themed and simple – The skeleton reads the labels but this was usually meant for Human warnings. Monsters can endure more physical pain than Humans (unless you’re a kid, old guys or Sans nyeh~!).

“you found the name catchy and i have no idea since we split up in buying the stuff…” Underswap!Papyrus laughs. Undertale!Papyrus also revealed something that must be bad since he heard Underswap!Papyrus inhale sharply. “WE ALL BOUGHT OUR BOTTLES IN THE VODKA SECTION. I BOUGHT THE BLUE CONTAINER CALLED PINCER VODKA! IT LOOKS PRETTY AND THE NAME SOUNDS REALLY STRIKING!”

“fell! classic has the strongest vodka!” Underswap!Papyrus announced and Underfell!Papyrus did a mock cry of insult. He wasn’t really that affected. He isn’t the type to drink, but he’ll do it for formalities sake. “we should all come together, forget about our bros and drink in classic’s house!”

“No! You need to face your nonexistent fear with giving gifts to Blue! That yandere won’t kill you if you give him gifts you know?! Maybe if I give you gifts, he’ll kill me but still… I’m technically you.” Underfell!Papyrus creates a draft on what to send to his obvious drinking brother. Undertale!Papyrus laughs (No. It sounds like a giggle which usually makes that smiling lazy-ass original comedian to have that shit-eating grin wider than necessary) “I THINK BLUE IS WARY OF YOUR GIFTS BECAUSE BOTH OF YOU ARE ALWAYS OUT TO GET EACH OTHER!”

“classic has a point and my bro is not a yandere… i think?” Underswap!Papyrus yawns and Underfell!Papyrus looks at the time, “It’s already quarter to ten and the bottle is beckoning us.”

“lol. we still have games to play?” Underswap!Papyrus suggested and they can hear Undertale!Papyrus already scavenging around for new games they can play without the need to physically see each other.

…

..

.

* * *

 

[UNDERSWAP UNIVERSE]

 

“CAN WE DRINK NOW?” Undertale!Papyrus asked at the strike of the grand clock. Underswap!Papyrus scratches his bare neck. He knows his original version is excited in his first drinking session, but the oldest skeleton in the group had to bear the responsibility of taking care of these cinnabuns. “call your brothers first before we start.”

“OK!” Undertale!Papyrus cheered and turned silent. Underfell!Papyrus said in a distant tone, “As if he’ll respond.”

‘crap. this has not happened before. comic and red always return after twelve. i understand my bro since it’s his first party with all his friends, but the fuck? i don’t get it.’ Underswap!Papyrus was already smoking as he looked outside the house. He was fighting the urge to check on his lil’ bro but that will mean leaving his other selves doing something reckless. He can’t trust Underfell!Papyrus not helping Undertale!Papyrus in starting the drink session.

“NO RESPONSE!” Undertale!Papyrus cheered. Underfell!Papyrus’ silence means the same and the orange hooded slumps on the couch in defeat. Extinguishing his cigar, he picks up the bottle and gave compliance. Losing a fight from these two skeletons earlier around 11, the trio had agreed they’ll finish the bottle so their brothers won’t drink it without their permission. “fine. i guess the coast is clear. we can drink these stuff until they come home i guess?”

“YAY!” Undertale!Papyrus cheered and Underfell!Papyrus’ response was the opening of the bottle. Underswap!Papyrus warns. “we take it by shots which if sans is like me, is hidden in the cupboards. tell me if you’re feeling bad and we can stop the ministrations.”

“Yes mother.” Underfell!Papyrus was already pouring it while Undertale!Papyrus raced to the kitchen. Underswap!Papyrus hopes he isn’t going to regret this.

…

..

.

“you guys are strong~” Underswap!Papyrus hiccups, resting his head on the small coffee table as the other two skeletons can still talk decently. Undertale!Papyrus gives a soft laugh unlike his usual boisterous voice. “Truth be told, I can’t even hold the phone without it slipping through my phalanges… How am I going to text Sans now?”

“I can’t text, but I can press one at a time! If I try really hard with the use of determination, perseverance and some other trait, I will send a message... Give me time.” Underfell!Papyrus gives an interesting sound or maybe his senses are blurring out on him, he has no idea. “Sans is still awake and he wants me to fetch him?”

“Don’t! It will ruin the surprise because of what we’re wearing and you’ll win the challenge~” Undertale!Papyrus sounds adorable-wait crap. Underswap!Papyrus chuckles to himself. He can’t deny they’re not cute because that was technically him without the whole knowledge of the RESETs. He also shouldn’t forget the fact he found their antics with their brothers, within the times the three skelebros hang out, endearing. He inhales the scent of his drink before taking a sip. It was official, he has an inner narcissist side. “have you tried walking guys?”

“I… Can walk just fine, but my body is really numb.” Undertale!Papyrus gives a disapproving voice. “Is this why all of you three take alcohol? You guys are so weird-Oomph! My right leg isn’t working with me!”

“Okay. Sans says he’ll come back but he’s a lazy ass so now what?” Underfell!Papyrus asked. Underswap!Papyrus couldn’t really think very well. He’s too intoxicated, too far gone to talk to these guys with so much sense. Stupid vodka selection! He should have gone for the beer shop, easily to adapt in his system. Or he can try wine?

“How about those drinking games since we already drank?” Undertale!Papyrus suggested with probably sporting his innocent smile. Underfell!Papyrus must be scowling at the reaction with his voice. “It won’t work when we can’t see each other’s humiliation! Let’s try something else!”

“i *hic* have an idea~” Underswap!Papyrus can remember hearing himself say, but his mind was shutting down with the beverage’s function in his SOUL. “let’s talk about something only we should know…”

“ **We’re listening.** ” Underswap!Papyrus swore he was out cold, but he remembers his mouth opening.

 

...

"I didn't think you had those type of issues." Undertale!Papyrusw remarks, his voice sounds too smooth for his usual cheeriness. It seems the drink is working on them slowly and he was just a light weight compared to these champs. Oh hail his other selves and also his brother who can outlast him~!

"It explains everything though, why you three often drink. Maybe we should rehab our brothers, starting with you as our guinea pig?" Underfell!Papyrus sounds like he was suggesting something sexual. The edgy skeleton's voice wasn't helping when it sounded so.. so sultry for that workaholic's usual stoic tone.

**_What are we talking about?!_ **

"and at least i know what our lil' bros see us as. aren't you three a ploy?" Underswap!Papyrus can hear someone say or he was the one who said that? Undertale!Papyrus must have taken another sip while Underfell!Papyrus continues, "It's better for them not to find out. Blue might need to know eventually..."

"best not letting him know. he deserves so much more than learning my dirty pile of secrets." Underswap!Papyrus joked, but the inner conscious wonders what this was. He knows these are flashes of memories before he wakes up but come on! It sounds freaking important. Undertale!Papyrus gave a small teasing tone, "Then we'll do the same since it's best you three don't have your HOPEs up with our truths."

_**What does this mean?!** _

...

 

"!!!" Underswap!Papyrus gasped, looking up at the clock. It was 2:00 AM when he forced his mind to piece the memory together. Shouldn't have done that, he thought as he held his head with the late response of the migraine. Whimpering in the pain, Undertale!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus was silent. He thought the duo were asleep before he heard Underfell!Papyrus asked, "That was quick-Morning sleepy head. Drink water to wash your system of the throat burning drink."

"you are monsters..." Underswap!Papyrus staggers to his feet to enter the kitchen. Tripping midway, he cursed in wingdings. Undertale!Papyrus gave a heads-up. "We know what that means Stretch. We aren't dumb."

"y-you know?" He struggles to sit on a chair and decided to break decorum. Using his magic, he pours water on a clean glass and brings it to him. Underfell!Papyrus yawns, tasting his mouth and giving a small disgusted sound. "Of course we do! We... just can't use it for anything... So why would we?"

"I miss Sans!" Undertale!Papyrus cries and Underswap!Papyrus placed his head on the glass, hoping gravity will bring the water to his mouth. It isn't working. Underfell!Papyrus added. "You don't miss Sans per say, you miss Sans telling you a bedtime story. God. Sans never tells me a bedtime story anymore..."

"Yeah... That too. I should stop depending on him huh?" Undertale!Papyrus were a human, he would be pouting. Underswap!Papyrus struggles to finish the glass. It tasted bad and it was too cold when it travels down. Gulping the remnants, he gave a _wise advice_. "do it at your own pace. we don't mind doing these things for you."

"What motivates Sans to keep staying with us? I mean I get my case since I give him protection, Stretch is a freeloader but what about Classic?" Underfell!Papyrus gave a valid point. Underswap!Papyrus caresses his invisible goatee. "he's lazy."

"OH MY GOD! Does that mean if Sans isn't lazy, he'll leave me?" Undertale!Papyrus sounds like he's crying. Crap. Both Underfell!Papyrus and Underswap!Papyrus tries to calm the skeleton down, telling him stuff he can't recall with his still numb mind.

...

..

 

 

.

* * *

 

"HE ISN'T COMING, IS HE?" Undertale!Papyrus asked, sitting down beside the couch. The whole room was still pretty in his opinion except all of the game boards are in different places, the food has gone cold, and some of the balloons are on the ground. No one was responding immediately in the phone. The taller skeleton hugs his legs close. The silence was suffocating, just like back when they were in Snowdin. Everyone must be asleep.

 

...

 

"Most likely..." Underfell!Papyrus comments as he looks at a distance. Resting his arms on the couch, the skeleton refused to sit down in the hopes someone will open the door. Everything was cold, the candles he lighted has one left standing. He could handle the silence, but not the dark... Yet even if the darkness was threatening to consume him, he refuses to budge. Resting his skull on the palm of his hand, he wonders if everyone was resting well.

 

...

 

"let's keep hoping..." Underswap!Papyrus whispers, leaning his back on the wall as he stared at the door. Waiting, the smoker felt numb but he thinks it's because of the cold or the suit he's wearing. It isn't a heat conductor that's one. Closing his eyes, the smoker extinguishes his stick and disintegrates it. It was already nearing 3, all three of them failed the challenge. He remembers talking his other selves what they would do if Sans came late, but after the drinking session... The two were more resigned in the ~~abandonment~~ outcome. They'll forgive their brothers. It isn't their fault that this timeline altered.

 

...

"!!!" Underswap!Papyrus senses someone approaching the area. He suddenly felt more awake than usual, but there was something clawing on his SOUL - disappointment? Underfell!Papyrus and Undertale!Papyrus also noticed someone approaching in their areas as well.

..

"Do we let them open the door?" Underfell!Papyrus asked, he sounds tired but it must be because of the lack of sleep.

.

"I think we should open the door for them! They must be drunk and all!" Undertale!Papyrus sounds hopeful.

"Bye then?" Underfell!Papyrus yawns, the sound of knocking was really annoying when it's at the same time in all their phones.

"yeah. bye bros." Underswap!Papyrus snickered.

 

*CLICK! *

 

*sigh* Boy he has a lot of explaining to do with his bro like why he's wearing a suit and looks as if he too had attended a party. Walking a little faster than he expected, he placed his phone on the table beside that trusty rock and opened the door wide.

 

*Knock! knock-*

 

"heya you're late-" Underswap!Papyrus paused and stares at the entity for a good few moments.

 

* * *

 

"W-were you expecting someone...?" Mettaton asked, his crimson cloak seems to stick out in Snowdin. Underfell!Papyrus wanted to say YES, but it would lead to bigger issues and controversies. The edgy skeleton shifted a bit before replying.

 

...

 

"Not really...?" Giving a helpless smile, Undertale!Papyrus lets the monster in. He hesitates for a split second as he stares at the room. Why did the room suddenly turn coldER than before he could head back inside? "I-IN SECOND THOUGHT! LET'S TALK ELSEWHERE! IT WILL BE MY TREAT FOR TAKING YOUR EXPENSIVE TIME!"

 

...

 

"Y-you don't have too... I mean I just wanted to check on you.." The ghost looks so happy. It made the Underswap!Papyrus gives the monster a pat on the head. "i insist~"

 

...

 

" **It's 3 o' clock in the morning!** " Undertale!Papyrus cheered, wondering why Mettaton was here at this hour... Hmm? Mettaton must have something important to tell him.

 

...

 

" **Besides, who would want to visit me in this hour?** " Underfell!Papyrus gave a cocky smirk as he tries not to laugh at the King who nearly falls from a snow poff.

 

...

 

" **we have time..**." Underswap!Papyrus reassures, surprised when he felt the ghost hold his free hand.

 

 

 

 

 

> ~~'And no one would know any better.'~~ All three skeletons smiled bitterly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of that day:
> 
> Sans never came home on time.
> 
> All three of the Papyrus have accepted they lost the bet.
> 
> Mettaton visited at an ungodly time for the proposal.
> 
> *They accepted it.


	4. ...he didn’t come.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Valentines event, all of the Papyruses hangs out and talks about the usual things.
> 
> Check this one for more information: There's a Reason Why Sans Checks Papyrus' Phone  
> (Clearly Sans-centric.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At Underswap!Papyrus’ house…
> 
> Undertale!Papyrus: YOU’RE… UNDER HOUSE ARREST…?  
> Underswap!Papyrus: and you’re being watched…  
> Undertale!Papyrus: TOUCHE  
> Underfell!Papyrus: … (Playing a phone game)

 “…” Underswap!Papyrus frowned, all three of them were sitting on the couch as they wait for their brothers. They have nothing to do anymore. They finished the word search and Rubik’s cube, even making a tower of cubes by the table. They also watched all of the Undertale!Mettaton re-runs but Sans is not done yet. Undertale!Papyrus looks at Underfell!Papyrus who’s fiddling with his phone and fiddles with his gloves. Underswap!Papyrus crossed his arms, getting ready to sleep.

“so bored…” Underswap!Papyrus whispers, beginning to drift into the darkness.

 

“HEY STRETCH?!” Underswap!Papyrus blinks when he heard Undertale!Papyrus’ voice, getting pulled away from the darkness and into the living. Undertale!Papyrus was staring at something, the skeleton noticed the blinking light attached on Underswap!Papyrus’ wrist.

“WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BEEPING WATCH?” Undertale!Papyrus asked, pointing at the metal band with an electronic timer on it. Underswap!Papyrus looks where his other version is pointing and shrugs, “bro gave it for security purpose. it can tell him where i am.”

“I SEE…” Both Undertale!Papyrus and Underswap!Papyrus turned silent, one heading back to sleep while the other trying to break the silence with another topic. “WHERE DID BLUE GET IT?”

“…i don’t know.” Underswap!Papyrus has his eyes closed, but it made him wonder as well. Where did his brother get the accessory? Did Comic and Red get it for him or… Something else?

 

“Blue is a yandere…” Underfell!Papyrus reiterates, sitting on the couch with his back sliding down to feel the couch's seat. He wasn’t looking at them as he plays this game called **Snake**.

“I DON’T GET THAT LOGIC.” Undertale!Papyrus blinks as he sits properly on the couch, looking down at his darker counterpart with genuine inquiry about the accusation against their lazy counterpart. "SANS MADE ME TURN ON MY PHONE'S GPS FUNCTION AND... GPS IS FOR PINPOINTING MY LOCATION. DOES THAT MEAN MY BROTHER IS A YANDERE TOO? BUT THAT CAN’T BE RIGHT, SANS IS TOO NICE TO DO THOSE TYPE OF THINGS DR. ALPHYS SHOWED IN THE ANIME!"

"You're up on the Surface with the Humans (“WHAT’S SO BAD ABOUT HUMANS?! THEY AREN’T THAT BAD!” Undertale!Papyrus argued.) And you navigate the streets with principles **too good for that world** while Stretch...” Underfell!Papyrus turned silent for a while before continuing, “He’s completely isolated and stuck in the Underground.”

“Unless Blue think sees his brother as a complete idiot, I doubt ashtray needs supervision." Underfell!Papyrus yawned, his legs wide open as his head rested on the couch. Underswap!Papyrus nearly falls off the couch, readjusting himself to rest on the couch’s arm. They were so huge (more like tall), they have to seat properly or they’ll fall off.

‘i don’t have to heart to tell them about the recent killings happening in my world.’ Underswap!Papyrus looks to the side, seeing Undertale!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus talk about Sans’ security issues in general. Underswap!Papyrus sighs, cracking up a smile. ‘i’ll tell them later by the phone... for now, we’ll have our moments.’

 

“AND THEN, SANS AND I WALKED TOGETHER AFTER MY SHIFT. IT WAS THE FIRST TIME HE DID THAT, BUT IT’S BEEN HAPPENING MORE THAN USUAL. DO YOU THINK IT’S BECAUSE OF THE PREDICTED EARTHQUAKE ATTACK?” Undertale!Papyrus held his chin with a thinking face. Underfell!Papyrus didn’t comment yet, pressing the buttons to make sure his snake doesn’t bite his body or it would be a **game over**.

"I don’t think so… Unless there is one timeline where Sans lost you during or after the earthquake then Comic will be.” Underfell!Papyrus hums, already breaking his record in the game. “Glad to know, between the three of us, I'm the only one not being tracked down. But then, Sans has been busy doing something. Can you imagine my brother actually doing work? I’m shock as well. I wonder if it’s because of the wedding…"

"nah. either your bro trusts you or you're too predictable that red can shortcut and see you when he feels like it." Underswap!Papyrus argued, smoking a stick as he rested on the shoulder of his Undertale counterpart. Oh right, they are staying in the Underswap universe since all of the Sans decided to hang out again. Underswap!Sans insisted that they should all go to his area since he had a surprise for them. They wonder what it's about this time, but Underswap!Papyrus thinks it's about the incoming wedding too. ‘my bro’s so cool.’

"I am- not that predictable, compared to majority of the monsters here!" Underfell!Papyrus frowned. Everyone in their respective world was getting prepared for the wedding these past few days. The smoker had received so many congratulatory comments that he had to cut his drinking short and return home. It was too noisy. It was nice to know Underswap!Sans together with Underswap!Muffet was the only monster not talking about it.

"BUT YOU'RE A WORKAHOLIC. YOU ONLY RELAX ON CERTAIN PERIOD AND YOU'D EITHER: EAT, WRITE, COOK, CLEAN, BATHE AND USE THE PHONE. YOU EVEN HAVE DESIGNATED PLACES TO GO TO: YOUR ROOM IN THE CAPITAL, THE ROYAL LIBRARY, SNOWDIN'S LIBRARY, SNOWDIN FOREST, AND LET'S NOT FORGET, YOUR HOME! YOU'RE TOO OBVIOUS! YOU SHOULD GO OUT AND SHOP IN THE CAPITAL OR MAKE FRIENDS! I DO THAT ALL THE TIME NOW THAT I'M HERE IN THE SURFACE!" Undertale!Papyrus cheered but Underswap!Papyrus chuckled. He knows that wasn't their Underfell counterpart's style. Underfell Papyrus was more stingy and resourceful. Correction. The guy's Edgey as hell, too nostalgic to change his clothes for something more stylish or at least comfortable.

Underfell!Papyrus closed his phone, pouting probably. "All I’m doing there is waste my time because I… I have everything I need already!"

"i can't believe fell's having problems with spending money." Underswap!Papyrus sighs, letting out some smoke which caused Undertale!Papyrus to cough at the smoky smell. Underswap!Papyrus continues, "but i need money to pay my tabs!"

“BECAUSE YOU KEEP USING IT TO BUY MORE HONEY BOTTLES!” Undertale!Papyrus takes the cigarette away, throwing it at the window. There was no smashing sound but a gust of wind. The window was open then?

‘It went through?’ Both Underswap!Papyrus and Undertale!Papyrus turned silent, both skeletons turn around and rests their arms on the couch. They stared at the window. Underswap!Papyrus looks down and saw small footprints on the floor.

 

“…” Underfell!Papyrus understood the silence, asking Underswap!Papyrus. “So... How long has your window been open?”

“…not sure.” Underswap!Papyrus stood up, going to the window to close it. After the window was closed, Undertale!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus stared at each other as Undertale!Papyrus asked, “IF STRETCH HAS HIS HOUSE’ WINDOW OPEN, DID I LEAVE MY WINDOW OPEN OR DID SANS LEAVE HIS WINDOW OPEN?”

“I boarded up the windows so I should have no windows open right-?!” Underfell!Papyrus wondered, but yelped when he fell from his seat. His bum slid down together with the couch' cushion. Underswap!Papyrus begins to follow the footprints while Undertale!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus reassess their actions.

“MAYBE THE ROYAL CASTLE’S WINDOW?” Undertale!Papyrus suggested, but Underfell!Papyrus scratched his neck, “Which window when there are more than fifty windows in the castle?”

“HMMM….” Both of them turned silent; Underfell!Papyrus comments, “I hope it’s someone else’ window so the smoke won’t enter my room.”

“…I ALSO HAVE SMOKE IN MY TOWN. IS SMOKE BAD?” Undertale!Papyrus asked; Underfell!Papyrus shrugged, “Not really, but it causes things to get dirty. Look at Stretch for instance. His bones are starting to have a bit of yellow on them.”

“URGH…HIS YELLOWNESS IS HARD TO REMOVE! BLUE TOLD ME SO!” Undertale!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus sits back down on the couch, realizing where their friend went. Before the two decide to stand up and look for their host, the skeleton came with a surprise guest.

 

“found them.” Underswap!Papyrus cheered, coming back with white fluff in his arms. Undertale!Papyrus looks at the fur, grimacing. “ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT THE ANNOYING DOG CAN CLIMB UP WALLS AND ENTER VIA OUR WINDOWS?”

“…Or maybe it knows how to shortcut?!” Underfell!Papyrus gasped. It was Underswap!Papyrus who shook his head in disbelief. He doesn’t understand why the Dog keeps stealing his other version’s attacks, but it may be for the best.

“it’s not annoying dog, but a normal newborn pup guys. isn’t that right?” Holding the puppy, Underswap!Papyrus sits on the couch and made the puppy face him. The dog yipped, tongue sticking out as it panted. After a few milliseconds, the dog licks the skeleton and yips again.

“he’s the cutest. yes you are~ yes you are~” Underswap!Papyrus placed the dog on the lap to cuddle the dog’s belly. The dog moves from side to side with its paws lightly tapping the skeleton’s hands and pants. Underswap!Papyrus’ phalanges scratch not just the belly, but all the way to the neck and ears. The puppy seems to be happy staying in the warm house and likes how Underswap!Papyrus cuddles it. “god. i wanna call you puff since you look like a snow poff.”

“THAT NAME REMINDS ME OF CREAMPUFF. DO YOU GUYS WANT TO MAKE SOME CREAMPUFF IN MY HOUSE LATER WHEN SANS ISN’T WATCHING?” Undertale!Papyrus smiles, happy when the dog didn’t bite him as it went over to his lap. Underfell!Papyrus watched the two interact with the adventurous puppy, eventually relaxing around it. Some time later, Underswap!Papyrus asked if they could play **catch dog** which was a dangerous but fun activity – tossing the dog around for the other to catch. But then they played fetch and taught it tricks... It took an hour before they realized the dog was tired, together with Underswap!Papyrus.

Thus, they agreed to sit down on the couch and talk about their days before the wedding. Underfell!Papyrus went to the kitchen for some food.

 

“wait what now?” Underswap!Papyrus frowned, eyes staring at his innocent counterparts. Undertale!Papyrus tilts his head, curious of the reaction. “WHAT’S SO STRANGE ABOUT IT?”

“i haven’t been out so often cos my bro sans… he’s been assertive that i eat with him in the house and sometimes outside.” Underswap!Papyrus scratched his back, a bit uncomfortable. “your sans is doing the same thing and we don’t have any time to hang out with happi… don’t you think that’s… wrong?”

“NOT REALLY, I THINK SANS WANTS TO HANG OUT WITH ME BEFORE THE WEDDING.” Undertale!Papyrus blinks, but Underswap!Papyrus shakes his head, desperate. “let me give you another thing to think about. have you even heard or seen mettaton after the proposal?”

“…! NO. NO I HAVEN’T!” Undertale!Papyrus was surprised at the idea. “BUT METTATON IS BUSY DOING WORK SO I DON’T THINK I SHOULD CALL HIM. OH NO. I SHOULD CALL HIM LATER. THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME!”

“damn… at least i know happstablook's ok…” Underswap!Papyrus sighs in relief. He wants to investigate who the killer is but his cool brother doesn’t want him to leave. God. What does he have to do to get Sans’ trust? This protectiveness is getting out of hand, especially when he’s the brother! Underfell!Papyrus came out of the kitchen, holding out baby carrots.

“I found food!” Underfell!Papyrus declared. Underswap!Papyrus does a grabby motion as Underfell!Papyrus sat in between the two. Undertale!Papyrus has the dog sleeping on his lap, cuddling its ears. The three ate the carrots, talking about each other’s to-do list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grillby’s Parlor...
> 
> Undertale!Papyrus: I… I’M FLABBERGASTED!  
> Undertale!Sans: it sells wine…!  
> Underswap!Sans: If you want, we can get the high quality ones since I'm great friends with Grillby~!  
> Underfell!Sans: there’s twinkies in the menu?!  
> Underfell!Papyrus: Stop talking about the meal! Start wondering why this room has this color palette?!  
> Undertale!Sans: to fall asleep i guess?  
> Underswap!Papyrus: hey bro, who’s tab is this going to go to?  
> Underswap!Sans: Us! We’ll take care of it~!  
> Undertale!Papyrus: R-REALLY?  
> Underfell!Papyrus: I’m not falling for that trick again. We’re paying it!  
> Underfell!Sans, Underswap!Sans and Undertale!Sans: **w e i n s i s t …**  
>  Underfell!Papyrus: !!!  
> Undertale!Papyrus: o-o (sweats)  
> Underswap!Papyrus: w-whatever you want bros…  
> Underfell!Sans: good.  
> Underswap!Sans: so eat as much as you want~!  
> Undertale!Sans: we have enough gold.  
> Undertale!Papyrus: (leans close to Underswap!Papyrus) STRETCH. WHAT’S HAPPENING???  
> Underswap!Papyrus: (i don’t know either.)  
> Underfell!Papyrus: …hn. (suspicious)


	5. Sans made up for it later on,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3: The Engagement (Cancelled)
> 
> Underfell!Papyrus finds himself trapped by his brother for 'security', just like Underswap!Papyrus and Undertale!Papyrus, due to certain events.
> 
> Underfell!Papyrus finds himself strapped to a chair by his brother. Getting out only to find out Underswap!Papyrus has it worse (the bed), Undertale!Papyrus is confused with what's happening... **They wonder why**
> 
> *Yet Sans is happy with all this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Sans will watch over his brother from any kidnappings.
> 
> Underfell!Sans will shield his brother from any conspiracy.
> 
> Underswap!Sans will protect his brother from the series of murders.

[UNDERFELL UNIVERSE]

 

“I don’t understand what’s so terrible regarding Mettaton’s plans before the wedding in an anarchic world, Sans.” Underfell!Papyrus looks at his brother in amusement. Sitting on an armchair, the head of the Royal Guards found himself bound to the chair with his brother watching him. He didn’t expect Underfell!Sans to tie him up while he’s having his power nap. The small skeleton – Judge and Royal Scientist, walks towards him. "Don't I have authority over myself?"

“you do but i gotta keep you here for the whole week, mtt sincerely.” Underfell!Sans gave a careless shrug, but his voice was off. His brother was lying. Underfell!Papyrus thinks this is vengeance for humiliating the skeleton three days ago or is it from two days ago where he nearly bashed the sleaze bag's skull to the wall? He can’t recall because this was a usual activity for siblings in Underfell. The Royal Guard moves his feet, the only thing he can move aside from his head. Where did his boots go?

“WHAT ABOUT MY WORK?” He looks back at Underfell!Sans who yawned. The tall skeleton squints at the offender. “DAMN IT SANS. TOMORROW’S THE DEADLINE! I CAN'T RISK MY WORK OVER THIS EVEN IF THE KING ORDERED YOU TO TRAP ME IN THIS HELL HOLE!!!”

“fine fine. i’ll bring it here… brb.” Underfell!Sans walks out from the light, heading to the eternal (looking) darkness but looked back with his red eye lights at him. “if i find you out of your seat…”

“ **you are gonna have a bad time.** ” Underfell!Sans even gave him a creepy smile before leaving. Underfell!Papyrus is glad this is done in a private area. It’s embarrassing how his older brother tends to catch him off guard simply to hide him... or kidnap? Wait. That would mean his counterparts are with their brothers so are they experiencing the same thing? “What is Mettaton planning?”

 

"I should find out." Underfell!Papyrus nodded to himself as he summoned out small sharp bones to pierce the bonds. Feeling his wrists, the tall skeleton rubs his somewhat dusty right ulna. Good thing monsters don't bleed or he'd make a mess. ~~But then, dust has a stronger scent than blood.~~ He isn't used to this, Sans being the one usually tied up. He sighs, standing up and summoning out red bones to light the dark room. He doesn't recognize this place. He looks at the aged bricks and chains decorating the room. It looks like a dungeon, but not a dungeon in the Royal Castle. The Royal Guard tries to remember how many castles the Underground has... A lot. "Damn it. Now where did Sans place my phone-?"

"It's still in my pocket... Why did Sans take everything except for my phone? Hmmm... I'll think about that later!" Underfell!Papyrus calls his other selves on the phone.

 

*RING! RING! *

 

"HELLO?" Undertale!Papyrus replies first; it's as if the skeleton woke up from his beauty sleep. The other line didn't pick up. He'll have to wait for a while. "Classic. Where are you right now?"

"I'M AT MY HOUSE-OH WAIT! I'M AT SANS' HOUSE.... HMMM. THAT'S STRANGE. I DON'T RECALL STAYING IN SANS' HOUSE. WHY ARE YOU ASKING?" Undertale!Papyrus asked. Underfell!Papyrus looks around and turned silent. Wait a minute. "What's taking Stretch so long to respond?"

"MAYBE HE OVERSLEPT- *CLICK! * OH THERE HE IS!" Undertale!Papyrus noticed midway his talk. Underswap!Papyrus has his line slightly shaky, more like fuzzy but it's bearable.

“….” Underfell!Papyrus stared at the wall. Great. Another dead end. Oh. There’s a quiche on the floor. Knowing his brother, it is clearly a trap. He can survive without food. He was fine. Looking at the time on the phone, Underfell!Papyrus cursed. “If I don’t get out soon, who knows what that bastard will do?!”

* * *

[UNDERSWAP UNIVERSE]

 

"hey guys. are you glued to the bed or is it just me?" Underswap!Papyrus joked, but he wasn't smiling on that one. He was practically chained to his bed, his wrists and ankles are starting to hurt from the metal clashing on his bones. Underfell!Papyrus responds, "I was tied to a chair if that makes you feel any better?"

"THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! WHY WOULD SANS TIE UP HIS OWN BROTHER?!" Undertale!Papyrus asked rhetorically. Underswap!Papyrus hums, trying to pull something out from the rabbit's hat. He hasn't have a single clue why his brother would do such a thing, "what did red say to you fell?"

"He is keeping me here because of Mettaton’s orders. The wedding must have entered in some technical difficulties since it was postponed. Maybe the robot is trying to keep us safe? Not sure really." Underfell!Papyrus said, the sound of water droplets in the area is troublesome for the smoker. Underswap!Papyrus tugs his wrists, flinching in pain. He looked at the sides, his frown deepening. Did Sans tie him this tight intentionally or unintentionally? "SOMETHING IS BOTHERING ME FOR QUITE SOME TIME... HOW ARE YOU HOLDING THE PHONE IF YOU'RE TIED UP STRETCH?"

"i'm using magic kiddo." Underswap!Papyrus knows where his phone is. All he has to do is warp it to his direction, more specifically - beside his face. "and boy i'm thinking if i should free myself from this or not. my bro might not like it if i'm out of these binds..."

"But if it hurts, you should get out of that situation. *Sigh * Why do I have a Yandere-tolerating version of me?" Underfell!Papyrus must have his eyes closed when he said that. Underswap!Papyrus rolls his eyes, patience wearing thin because this entire morning was starting in the wrong end of the stick. He was in no mood on pointing fingers or double burning his counterpart, but edgy had to bring this topic out again. "first off, my brother isn't a yandere. second, we still have no idea what sans has in store for us so isn't it for the best that we play along? and third, who you calling yandere-tolerating when you're wandering around in who-knows-where, only red knows your whereabouts?!"

"If my brother ever was a Yandere, at least I would find ways in decreasing the habit instead of promoting it unlike you!" Underfell!Papyrus retorted and it was Undertale!Papyrus who shouted for both of them to calm down. "GUYS! STOP FIGHTING AND WE SHOULD THINK THIS THROUGH! WE ALL KNOW THIS IS SANS WAY OF SHOWING HIS CONCERN WITH THE ALTERATION OF THE WEDDING!"

“You mean the growing unrest of the populace?” Underfell!Papyrus wondered. He’s starting to piece things together. After Fell accepted the King’s proposal, the rebel groups grew more aggressive. Thus, the protection of the future royal couple became incremental. Underswap!Papyrus sighs, wishing he had the same thing. Instead, he realized there was a growing amount of killings in the entire monster populace. Bustling Hotland, Tranquil Waterfall heck! Even isolated Snowdin.

 

*BANG! *

 

" **Who are you talking to?** " Speaking of his brother, Underswap!Sans must’ve tied him up because of his last action, hanging out with Happstablook on the day of their supposed wedding. (Probably that.) Asgore suggested he should discontinue the wedding lest something bad happens.

“?” Underswap!Papyrus looks down at the newcomer. He swore he saw his younger brother glare at his phone, but he must have gotten it wrong. Resting his phone beside his face, the smoker tilts his head to give a smile. “can’t you see I’m having a self-contemplation, bro?”

“…That is not funny, Papy.” Underswap!Sans scolded, holding quiche (what’s the special occasion?) as he went forward to sit on his bed. Underswap!Papyrus tugged his chains. “can i get out now?”

“If you promise not to get out of the house without my knowledge!” He nodded and watched Underswap!Sans destroy the chains with his blue attack. Sitting up, Underswap!Papyrus holds the phone and mutters, “gonna talk with you guys later, need to take my daily dose of my bro’s love.”

* * *

[UNDERTALE UNIVERSE]

 

“SPEAKING OF BREAKFAST,” Undertale!Papyrus frowns, realizing that he should be the one making breakfast for today. Instead, he’s waiting for his brother to finish using the kitchen. Don’t get him wrong. He loves his brother Sans’ cooking and everything he does for him. It’s just that it feels… wrong? “I ALSO HAVE TO EAT BREAKFAST TOO! SORRY FELL. I WILL CALL YOU LATER, ON NIGHT TIME!”

“If I don’t get out of here, I won’t be able to talk to you guys. Thanks for the motivation-!” Underfell!Papyrus is joking right? This is the strategist who will definitely get out of that maze. Undertale!Papyrus closes his phone and heads to the dining room.

“food’s ready.” Undertale!Sans called out. Ever since Undertale!Mettaton went missing, everyone was constantly searching for his whereabouts. This led to the revelation where monsters are being kidnap for experimentation. Why did Humans do that? Because of that incident, his brother wouldn’t leave him alone. Undertale!Sans looks at him with concern, “something wrong bro?”

“U-UH NOTHING SANS!” Undertale!Papyrus reassured and sat down to eat his quiche. Hm?! It tastes really good. He wonders if this is a form of sorry since Undertale!Sans can’t leave him alone: cooking him food in breakfast (if he sleeps late), staying in his room even after the bedtime story, giving him tokens of appreciation when he’s feeling down, being there by his side when he’s down, treating him and more.

“talking with them again?” Undertale!Sans yawned, taking a scoop of his quiche as well. Undertale!Papyrus nodded cheerfully, giving a big smile to his brother. “OF COURSE! BUT NEXT TIME, WAKE ME UP SO I CAN COOK US MY SPECIAL SPAGHETTI! I UNDERSTAND YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT THE INCIDENTS BUT PLEASE DON’T STRAIN YOURSELF WHEN YOU HAVE MORE THAN FOUR SIDE JOBS IN THE SURFACE! I AM A GREAT CHEF AND IT IS MY DUTY AS THE YOUNGER BROTHER TO HELP YOU OUT!”

“k~ don’t forget about our sched.” Undertale!Sans smiles and the two continued to eat. How could he forget about their activities?! Oh right… The activities are actually planned by Sans for who knows when. It was initially for brother bonding when they have free time, but San’s paranoia is getting a bit out of hand. It scared Frisk’s friends one time when the Humans were holding a toy knife to play pirate with him. Undertale!Papyrus kind of blamed himself for that so he had to drop the security guard shift to spend more time with Sans. He still has his chef job, but that’s because it’s close to one of Sans’ jobs.

“REMEMBER TO WEAR SOMETHING THICK THIS TIME, OKAY?!” Undertale!Papyrus warned as he went upstairs to change. Today, they will go to the mall and buy their supplies. In between that, Sans would ask they eat in some fancy restaurant or a movie. Undertale!Papyrus isn’t that dense, he can notice the patterns and he’s starting to wonder if his brother likes him- No. It can’t be! Sans has Frisk and Ex-Queen Toriel. Maybe Sans read a book that illustrates how to make someone happy? He read one of those too. Friendship and Love are starting to look identical in the books, very deceptive indeed.

 

_Today we went to a movie theater?_

 

“?” Undertale!Papyrus stares at his brother. Undertale!Sans emitting Zs while they’re in the theatre portraying a Monster Love Movie. This must be Sans’ way of letting him forget about Mettaton?

‘AS EXPECTED OF HIM.’ Undertale!Papyrus sighs and looks back at the movie. Why was Human Movies released so quickly than Monster movies? Yet Sans was able to synchronize their time to watch this. Strangely nice of him. Who knows how depressed & worried he would be if his brother didn’t cheer him up few days ago? Hmm… This story is getting quite boring with all the music and continuous dialogue…

“….” Undertale!Sans opened his one eye socket and his smile widened as Undertale!Papyrus rests his head on his shoulder. The older brother rests his head on his sleeping younger brother, smirking. “ **out like a light.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of that day:
> 
> Sans is with Papyrus:
> 
> Papyrus is confused because Sans is acting mysterious.
> 
> *Sans is hiding something and he will make sure Papyrus will never know.


	6. …but something’s wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyruses hang out with unease.
> 
> Something’s off and they can’t decipher why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Underfell universe’s Castle…
> 
> Underswap!Papyrus: have you tried talking with our swapfell version coz mine ain’t reaching him?  
> Underfell!Papyrus: You mean Slime? He isn’t picking up either.  
> Underswap!Papyrus: correction. it’s slim. (Turns silent) what?  
> Undertale!Papyrus: …? (Eyes wander away from his phone game)

"That's it. I have had enough!" Underfell!Papyrus threw his pen to the side, crossing his arms as he sat on the living room's sole chair. Undertale!Papyrus was playing with his phone on the couch while Underswap!Papyrus was drinking wine beside the game-concentrated skeleton like there's no tomorrow. Underfell!Papyrus declared, "We all know something is definitely up so why aren't we investigating it?!"

 

"lil' bro might get hurt."

"SANS WILL GET WORRIED."

 

Both Underswap!Papyrus and Undertale!Papyrus responded respectively, listening to the skeleton's woes. After the tragedy with the previous Underfell King, Underfell!Papyrus was elected the next King - a majority rule even, but how this happened was a miracle. Underfell!Mettaton had a solid rule. It shocked most analysts when a secret rebellion broke out on the wedding itself. Everyone was caught by surprise, the defenses were so low at that time and the attackers were intent in dusting the recent king. Such organization and timing... It meant one thing. There was a traitor within their midst, but who? Underfell!Papyrus stood up, frustrated at being left in the dark (and having to be recently saved by Sans during the commotion). "We have to know what those three are up to?! They must know what sort of hell we're in!"

"wow. fell has a point for once ("Hey!" Underfell!Papyrus retorts) but do you guys think our bros are trading info about what's happening in their side?" Underswap!Papyrus asked, looking at the recently proclaimed-king skeleton get away from his paperwork seat. Underfell!Papyrus began walking back and forth in the room. He must be anxious from all the weirdness. Hell. He is too, but a different kind. Underswap!Papyrus shakes his head, still not that intoxicated and looks at his wrists, bandaged by the duo sincerely. "and thanks for the love bros. i needed that."

"NO PROBLEM STRETCH. NO SERIOUSLY." Undertale!Papyrus comments, eyes staring at the phone, no longer playing his jewel matching game, but to delete his messages. "YOU HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING OUT AND YOUR HEALTH IS GETTING LOWER THAN THE NORM. I THINK BLUE'S BEING TOO HARD ON YOU."

"nah. he's just skittish." Underswap!Papyrus chuckled, taking a sip of the cocktail. Underfell!Papyrus placed one foot down and spun to the skeleton’s direction, “Stretch. Admit it. Blue lost it and placed you in house arrest.”

“BLUE LOST WHAT? AND I KNOW STRETCH DID NOTHING WRONG TO GET HIMSELF ARRESTED.” Undertale!Papyrus turns his phone horizontally, watching the game adjust for him. Undertale!Papyrus paused, not really wanting to continue this topic. It felt wrong. However, his gut feeling told him that there is something going on and he has to open up to it. That was the hard part. Undertale!Papyrus simply will not believe in that possibility. “ON THE SIDE NOTE, I GOT A NEW PHONE FROM SANS IN CASE I GET BORED AT THE WEEKENDS!”

“hey me too~” Underswap!Papyrus raised the glass and placed it down to raise the bottle instead, “but unlike you, i roam around the house twenty-four seven. you with your disappearances and me with the serial killings. whoopee~”

“I love the sarcasm guys.” Underfell!Papyrus rolls his eyes, looking out of the window. Holding his phone where his ear would have been if he wasn’t a skeleton, Underfell!Papyrus receives no response. Underswap!Papyrus looks at Underfell!Papyrus and points a cigar at him. “you my friend will be king, restricted from going around the underground and resort to using henchmen for the sake of finishing multiple jobs.”

“Correction, we’re all under surveillance and I’m the last one to fall for their trap. Fuck Sans, our false sense of security and our naive beliefs!” Underfell!Papyrus clutched his fist into the air, shaking it vigorously as if cursing the Gods. Underswap!Papyrus chuckles, raising an imaginary eyebrow. “let’s look at the bright side... hm... i can’t think of anything.”

“...” Undertale!Papyrus returns to his game, unwilling to consider the plausible fact. True Undertale!Sans is starting to keep his younger brother in sight, but it had a context. Monster dust is starting to appear in random places. It was King Asgore who imposed a Curfew and have his Royal Guards (They’re back and with more numbers) to locate the problem. The Human Government also agreed to cooperate to the plan, but his brother says it’s because the government wants to be in the good graces with their race.

 

*DING!*

 

“Stop ignoring me and face the hard truth!” Underfell!Papyrus shouted but both individuals refuse to accept. Undertale!Papyrus’ phone beeped the same time as the skeleton, already reaching the final round of gem shaping. Undertale!Papyrus doesn’t think anything’s wrong with his life. In his realm, every monster at the Surface experience a sense of dread. However, Sans acted more protective over him as soon as they gained a house. Maybe Sans is a seer to have predicted the sudden disappearances? But then… Frisk and Flowey are constantly worrying over him, particularly Undyne who ordered Sans to watch over him. Oh. So that's why Sans is watching over him.

“still sounds hard to believe bud.”

“Tch! Fine! I’ll find someone else to back me up then!” Undertale!Papyrus hears a flip of a phone, Underfell!Papyrus must be trying to contact someone again. Undertale!Papyrus rests on the couch, finishing the game he started one week ago. Why does Frisk and Flowey pretend they know Sans more than him? He was the younger brother! He should know Sans more than the rest… But one week ago, Undyne and Alphys asked how Sans was doing and if he’s okay staying with Sans. This was turning bizarre, even for him. Sans only wants him to be safe so it was convenient to stay with Sans momentarily. Or maybe they aren't telling him what's going on in the negotiation table. Sans is the Judge, a primary adviser of the King and Queen. Maybe. Sans is losing his patience and figured out it was the Humans who's been doing all these disappearances? An angry Sans is something Papyrus doesn't want to face at all. However, does this explain why Sans has been hanging out with him often? A stress relief of some sorts.

 

***Kring kring!***

 

“he’s not picking up?” Underswap!Papyrus commented, aware that his Underfell counterpart is calling their Swapfell counterpart. Swapfell!Papyrus is a great guy, even if they can't let the guy hang around Undertale!Papyrus unless they want Undertale!Sans to get pissed. In fact, Swapfell!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus gets along quite well given the nature of their worlds and their secretive brothers. But then, Underfell!Papyrus would keep insisting that they are merely acquaintances and nothing else. Swapfell!Papyrus usually laughs at the edgelord’s antics. Underswap!Papyrus wondered if Swapfell!Papyrus got the same treatment as him – The House Arrest court rule.

"What's taking him so long? He's usually active in the phone, no matter who called him!" Underfell!Papyrus grumbled. Underswap!Papyrus chuckled, watching the young King. If Underfell!Papyrus didn't force Underfell!Sans to talk with Underswap!Sans, Underswap!Papyrus would’ve never been able to come over and hang out here. However, Underfell!Sans looks really happy when he saw him and Classic chatting with Underfell!Papyrus. Underswap!Papyrus believes Underfell!Sans must’ve gotten laid recently. That is the only explanation he has thus far. Oh and won in a drinking contest at Grillby’s. That works too.

 

* BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

 

"THAT’S STRANGE. ” Undertale!Papyrus finally finishes the game, peering over the implicitly worrying skeleton. Underfell!Papyrus might be the ruthless version of himself thus far, but the skeleton can be very motherly towards his other versions. It's really strange and right at the same time. It's because of this attitude that his brother allowed him to hang out in the Underfell universe. Undertale!Papyrus sometimes ships those two together because of the type of trust his brother gives to Underfell!Papyrus. The only one in opposition to this ship is Underfell!Sans, Underswap!Sans and Swapfell!Sans. Underfell!Papyrus would grow angry and embarrassed at the same time while Undertale!Sans would shrug it off, knowing his antics very well. Undertale!Papyrus doesn't bother defending this ship because he likes seeing his brother hyped up over anything. Even if Undertale!Sans doesn't show much action, Undertale!Papyrus knows the skeleton's mind is processing the implicit meaning of his lil' brother's actions. Undertale!Sans keeps thinking his brother wants to say something to him, but doesn't even bother asking it himself. In a way, they're playing pretend against each other, pretending that they know what the other wants and feels. "YOU SHOULD TRY CALLING HIS BROTHER THEN!"

"I don't have his number..." All three skeletons checked their phone directory. None. Undertale!Papyrus confessed with a frown. "IF FELL DIDN'T TAKE NOTE OF IT, NEITHER DID I. HOW ABOUT YOU STRETCH?"

"...phone directory’s deleted." Underswap!Papyrus sulked on the couch, not even wanting to say anything. Undertale!Papyrus pats his back, "IT'S NO ONE'S FAULT OKAY? WE CAN ALWAYS ASK OUR BROTHER."

"AND I SUDDENLY REGRET MY THOUGHTS WHEN I KNOW I WILL BE THE ONE WHO'LL ASK MY BROTHER." Undertale!Papyrus sighs and calls his brother. Meanwhile, Underswap!Papyrus takes another sip, staring at Underfell!Papyrus. Underfell!Papyrus who idly watched his citizens outside his window.

"..." Opening his mouth but closing it instantly, Underswap!Papyrus doesn't want to bring the topic of home in this fancy place. He wants to talk to someone about his suffocating situation at home, but he also understands Underswap!Sans' actions. His brother's simply worried. It was all his fault for allowing his younger brother to grow up that way, having a one-HP lazy bum. This is like some sort of punishment. Underswap!Papyrus fiddles with the lighter, 'but then, why isn't classic acting that way to comic? if it's really about stats then...'

“YOU FOUND METTATON?!” Undertale!Papyrus' exclamation made both Underswap!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus look at the ecstatic skeleton. "I'M ON MY WAY-! (Undertale!Papyrus stood up, but he paused with a frown) OH COME ON SANS! I KNOW HOW TO USE THE MACHINE JUST FINE! I'M GOING THERE WHETHER YOU WANT ME TO OR NOT! (Underswap!Papyrus used telekinesis and packed the hurried skeleton's stuff in one bundle) YES YES. I KNOW METTATON WILL BE IN CRITICAL CONDITION BUT I'M HIS FRIEND! (Underfell!Papyrus caught the pillow Undertale!Papyrus nearly threw out off the window) TRALALALA~! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I'M HANGING UP!"

 

* Click.

 

"METTATON'S ALIVE BUT IN CRITICAL CONDITION!" Undertale!Papyrus sounds breathless, looking at his friends as if he ran a marathon. "SANS SAYS THE ACCUSED MAY HAVE TINKERED WITH HIS CIRCUITS BUT ALPHYS SAYS METTATON'S OKAY! I'M SORRY BUT I HAVE TO VISIT HIM!"

"Congrats and go." Underfell!Papyrus mumbled, looking away. "Don't let him die like mine understood?"

"Or lose him again." Underswap!Papyrus quipped, already smoking his second stick. Undertale!Papyrus nodded and trudged off to the Lab.

 

* * *

 

Left alone, the mood of both skeletons turned dimmer now that the cinnamon roll vanished.

"I think your Mettaton's dead." Underfell!Papyrus commented, crossing his arms as he leaned on the wall. Underswap!Papyrus shook his head, in denial or due to reason. "she can't be dead. she's a ghost. ghosts can't die."

"Maybe the killer knows how to kill ghosts?" Underfell!Papyrus reasoned out. Underswap!Papyrus blew a puff of smoke, "impossible. not even that **freak** found a way to kill ghosts."

"Freak?” Underfell!Papyrus asked aloud, staring at the smoker who covered his mouth. Was it a Freudian slip involving the RESETs? Underfell!Papyrus shook his head, moving on with the current affair. “I’ll let that pass for now. (He watched Stretch exhale in relief) However, I'm thinking of the worst scenario because my version died in front of me and Classic found his recently, likely handicapped with something."

“do we hafta do this? i prefer being an optimistic.” Underswap!Papyrus suggested, seeing Underfell!Papyrus as the most pessimistic skeleton between the group. Underfell!Papyrus scoffs at his comment, staring at the secretly tense skeleton. “When does optimism ever help a logical outcome?”

"..." Underswap!Papyrus isn't comforted at all. Crossing his arms as he stretched his neck to the wonderful couch, Underswap!Papyrus groaned. "not helpful fell."

 

"..." Underfell!Papyrus turned silent, muttering softly. “I’m sorry I’m such a bad ass.”

“...” Underswap!Papyrus can’t help but smile at the strange new king. “welp. i forgive you for being awesome.”

“I’m glad you realize.” Underfell!Papyrus smiles back, but later scoffed when Underswap!Papyrus looked at his direction. “What are you so smug about?!”

“i just realized” Underswap!Papyrus yawned, “there are times when i really want to take you home with me.”

“That is disturbing” Underfell!Papyrus slowly looks at the skeleton, squinting. “...and I don’t really know whether that’s a compliment or an insult-”

 

“...” Underswap!Papyrus didn’t respond, already sleeping on the couch with a smile tucked on his face. Underfell!Papyrus came near and crouched down to check before deciding to use his cloak to cover the skeleton like a blanket. Underfell!Papyrus sighs, “And they say you’re the adult in the house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banquet…
> 
> Underswap!Papyrus: hey bro? we got a question for ya.  
> Underswap!Sans: Yes Papy?  
> Underfell!Sans: you seem pale as shit.  
> Undertale!Papyrus: I DO NO- MIND YOUR LANGUAGE!  
> Undertale!Sans: come on paps. maybe he’s tongue tied with the food.  
> Underfell!Paprus: You’re not hiding something from us, right?  
> Underfell!Sans: pft. are you worried boss?  
> Underfell!Papyrus: Sans! This is serious!  
> Underswap!Sans: Who gave you that idea?  
> Underwap!Papyrus: just making sure lil’ bro, especially with your recent night escapades.  
> Undertale!Sans: maybe we are, maybe we aren’t. are you hiding something from us though?  
> Undertale!Papyrus: OF COURSE NOT!  
> Underswap!Papyrus: can you stop avoiding the question and tell us? you are grilling us with anxiety.  
> Undertale!Sans: i sea you mean whale in asking us.  
> Underfell!Sans: we re-prawn with a no.  
> Underswap!Sans: Stop!  
> Underfell!Papyrus: (leans close to Undertale!Papyrus) They aren’t taking us seriously.  
> Undertale!Papyrus: (I WISH THEY DID.)  
> Underswap!Papyrus: you sons of mustards. (but he’s grinning at the puns)

**Author's Note:**

> I am contemplating... If I should end this with a despairing note or a cheerfully (twisted) note.


End file.
